


Sunflowers in Summer

by spiderlillium



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin - FreeForm, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Architect Levi, Arranged Marriage, Bonding, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Omega Levi - FreeForm, Pilot Erwin, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderlillium/pseuds/spiderlillium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin finds a thief, a friend, and a lover in the sunflower fields by his house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has always been my guilty pleasure... So I've stopped being guilty and wrote this down.
> 
> Un-beta'd as always. Sorry for the mistakes.

Summer.  
  
It is bright outside and the sunflowers are facing, straining right at the sun above. Sunflowers are Erwin's favorite – they're big and bold and they adored the sky, like he did. The sweltering heat did not dissuade him from running in the fields, for he had been cooped up inside for quite a long time since he had caught the pox. It was nice to stretch his legs, to run, to feel the humid air on his face, the bite of heat on his skin, the sunflowers touching his fingertips as he extended his arms out as if he was about to fly. It felt good to be out again.  
  
He ran in the sunflower field a few times, spanned it till he's red-faced and panting. Erwin could hear his mother calling him back, but he ignored her, for now, and preferred the company of dragonflies and cicadas. Dashing through the edges of the field, Erwin stretched his arms again, the insects singing as he ran past, his speed picking up. That wasn't the best move, though, as his foot caught a rock, and had his balance thrown off, causing him to fall down the grassy, pebbly ground.  
  
There was a gasp – soft, but it was there. Erwin winced at the pain on his knees and hands, as he pushed himself up to regain his lost grace, but he was too curious to see who had uttered the sound for him to actually voice out his pain. Looking up, he was met with a pair of grey eyes, wide and wondering. A boy, younger than he was, was standing a few arm's length away from him, with a bunch of sunflowers in his arms. He was shorter than the tallest of the plants, and he stood partially hidden behind the thicket of stalks.  
  
“What are you doing?” asked Erwin, ignorant of how dirty his knees and legs had become because of his fall earlier.  
  
The boy looked at Erwin's knees and wrinkled his nose. “You're bleeding.”  
  
Erwin looked at himself, and realized that indeed, he was, but it's nothing he can't handle. “It doesn't hurt.” He shrugged. “What are you doing with those?” Lifting a finger, he pointed at the flowers in the other's arms.  
  
A shade of red spread across the boy's cheeks, and turned his body slightly away from Erwin, as if trying to hide. “Nothing. None of your business.”  
  
“We own this farm,” said Erwin, his brow furrowing. “You shouldn't pick up the sunflowers without permission. That's stealing.”  
  
The boy's cheeks had colored deeper by then, caught in the act. “Does it matter? You have so many flowers. You wouldn't have noticed it if you didn't see me.”  
  
Erwin gave this some thought, and deemed the reasoning unacceptable. “My Father would have seen you,” He shook his head. His father was smart and big, he'd know for sure. “You shouldn't steal. Anyway, I'm sure if you asked, Father will let you pick some. Or Mom. _I'll_ let you have some sunflowers if you asked.”  
  
At the words, the boy appeared to have relaxed a bit, assured that he's not going to get told off. “I want these flowers.” He said without hesitation, his words sure as he held out the bouquet.  
  
“Okay,” replied Erwin with a nod. “You can have 'em.”  
  
The boy grasped the stalks close to his chest again, and eyed Erwin with added familiarity. “I'm gonna go home now.”  
  
“Okay,” Erwin nodded, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand. “I'm Erwin, by the way. If you want more flowers, just come looking for me, okay? I live there, at the top'a the hill.”  
  
The boy tried to look around for the hill, but he was too short to see past the sunflower stalks. Annoyed at this, he gave out a huff and turned away. “I don't need no more sunflowers,” He said stubbornly. “Goodbye.” Then he ran away in a flurry, his black hair swept by the summer wind.  
  
“Bye,” Erwin bade him farewell, and he too, ran back home, telling his mother of the strange boy he met in the fields.  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
Erwin saw the boy again the next day.  
  
Levi was his name. Erwin saw him picking the petals off the sunflowers that were at his height, when he set off that day to catch dragonflies.  
  
“Why were you picking the petals off?” Erwin asked next after he asked for his name, when they found a suitable rock to sit on under the shade of one of the nearby trees.  
  
“I was bored,” answered Levi, his voice small.  
  
“Wanna catch dragonflies?” Levi's face lit up a bit at the invitation, so Erwin tagged him along.  
  
Aside from dragonflies, they also caught a lot of other insects – cicadas, butterflies, some mantises. Levi was particularly good at spotting ladybugs. When the day's heat had tamed down, they released the dragonflies they caught, and watched them fly away, their wings shimmering against the dying sun.  
  
“Come on,” Erwin beckoned him once their last mantis captive had been set free. “I'm pretty thirsty. Let's go back to my house, I'll ask mom if she can make us some iced tea.”  
  
Levi frowned, a crease forming between his thin eyebrows. “I can't go with you.”  
  
That had him puzzled. “Why not?” After all, Erwin's house is so near, and he was pretty sure Levi's quite thirsty too.  
  
“My mum said I can't go home with just anybody,” Levi said almost defiantly, “She said I should be careful.”  
  
Well, that was reasonable, Erwin mused. “Its okay, its safe in my house, you don't have to worry.”  
  
Levi appeared to think over it, but in the end, he shook his head. “I'll come back tomorrow, Erwin.”  
  
Erwin was a bit disappointed, but if that's what his friend wanted, he won't complain. “Okay. I'll see you tomorrow, for sure.”  
  
Erwin made Levi promise not to pick on any of the sunflower's petals again, and gave him another bouquet when they parted ways. Levi ran home with the flowers in his arms, the stalks pressed to his chest once again.  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
  
“Maybe he's an Omega.” His mother suggested, when Erwin had gotten home and asked for some iced tea to quench the heat in his body. He had been telling her of Levi for the past hour, telling her the things they did that day.  
  
“What does that have to do with anything?” Erwin knew he was an Alpha, and his mother was an Omega. He knew the differences about them, but it wasn't anything too stark, to his knowledge.  
  
“Well,” His mother began, folding her hands on her lap, “If he's as old as he appears, then he's at a delicate age.” She hadn't seen Levi yet, but Erwin had described him, how tall he was, how _small_. “You see, my love, around when you're six or seven, your scent glands begin their production of what you call pheromones. Your distinct smell, if you will. For Alphas, it might not be so important, but for Omegas like me...”  
  
Erwin waited on the answer, his iced tea sweating the coldness of it through the glass. “What happens, Mother?”  
  
“It changes our bodies,” came the answer. “And it sends a message out to Alphas.”  
  
“A message?” Erwin parroted, deathly curious now. “What kind of message?”  
  
Mrs. Smith let an easy smile pass her lips, and reached out to brush her son's golden hair. “I'll tell you another time, my love, when you're a bit older.”  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
Erwin doesn't see Levi the next day, or the next.  
  
He waited for him in the sunflower fields everyday, but he never came, like he said he would. It made Erwin sad – it was nice to have a new friend, and with Hanji yet to recover from the pox, and his best friend, Mike, yet to return from his family's vacation in the sea-side, Erwin was sort of lonely, at the very least.  
  
He thought Levi would never return, but he was proven wrong, a week later. He saw him walking in the path to his house by the hill, but he had someone with him, a man, also with black hair. The man was wearing something fancy, like those clothes his father wears when he goes to the city to do business. Erwin called his mother when the man and Levi came to their porch, and opened the door for them when they knocked.  
  
“G'day,” said the man with Levi. He had an air about him that Erwin didn't like. The man stared at him for a good minute before letting out a laugh, his free hand slapping on his thigh, like he saw something really amusing. “Why, would you look at that.” He grinned down at him, tipping his fedora up so he could look at Erwin closer. Erwin caught the scent of cigarettes in his breath, but he didn't turn away. “Levi caught a really good one, eh? Haha! Oy, golden boy.” The man reached out to flick Erwin's nose, but Erwin was too slow to move away from the touch. “You better grow up big, or I'll shoot your ass down if I see a better Alpha in the field.”  
  
Levi looked horrified for a moment, and punched the man on the knee. “Shut up, old man!”  
  
“ _You_ shut up, squirt. I'll do the talking here.” The man brushed Levi's fist away like it was nothing. “Say, golden boy, is your good father in? I wanna talk to him.”  
  
Erwin frowned at the gesture, but still tried to be polite. “He's not at home, sir, I'm sorry. My mother's home, though.”  
  
“See that, Levi? He called me sir. Why don't you ever call me 'sir'?” Levi's cheeks reddened with both anger and embarrassment at that, but the man ignored it. “Alright then boy, call your mother down.”  
  
When Erwin's mother came and saw the man with Levi in tow, she invited them in and had the maid brew some tea and serve some snacks. She sent both Erwin and Levi out of the room where they have received their guests, and the man agreed, shooing at them with his hand.  
  
“Why don't you show Levi around the house, Erwin?” Mrs. Smith said with a smile.  
  
“Just _not_ your room,” The man with the fedora added, giving Erwin a pointed look. “That'll come later.”  
  
Erwin was confused, but he nodded idly and led Levi into the kitchen, which was easily the nearest, most interesting room to go into.  
  
“Who was that?” He asked Levi, once they were close to the pantry.  
  
“My dad,” Levi heaved a great sigh, shaking his head.  
  
“Why's he here?” Erwin raised an eyebrow. “And why didn't you come last week?”  
  
Levi fidgeted some as he replied. “I caught a fever. My mum said I couldn't go out for a few days because Alphas would smell me.”  
  
That surprised Erwin, because he couldn't smell anything new on Levi. Levi just smelled like well, himself. “I'm an Alpha, and trust me, I can't smell anything on you.”  
  
Levi moved his hand to rub at the spot behind his ear – where the scent gland should be. “Really?”  
  
“Really.” Erwin nodded, sure.  
  
“I can smell _you_ ,” Levi said next, and that made him oddly flustered.  
  
“Oh,” Erwin didn't know if that was a bad thing, or a good thing. “Does it bother you?”  
  
Levi just shook his head and grabbed Erwin's hand and insisted that he'd be shown around the house, like Mrs. Smith had said. They walked around and Erwin lead the way, pointing at some things Levi might be interested in, and they fell into conversation after Erwin pointed at the piano. Both of them climbed onto the piano chair and Levi went on how his mother used to play in this big church in town every Sunday, and soon enough, both of them were pressing keys in random times, discovering what sound each key made.  
  
The sun had already set when Erwin's father came home. The two of them had been summoned back down after half an hour of Mr. Smith's arrival, and when they came into the living room, he was there.  
  
“Good evening, Father,” Erwin greeted out of habit, and when Levi heard him, he too, offered a greeting.  
  
“He's too young.” commented Mr. Smith, and Erwin realized then that he was referring to Levi.  
  
“When they grow up, the age difference won't be that much of a thing to worry about,” commented the man with the fedora. “Levi's six, and he's already formed a scent bond with your little golden boy.”  
  
“Scent bonds are easy to break,” Mr. Smith said, “Especially now that its made when they're so young.”  
  
“They're not, if they're made mutually,” the man grinned toothily. “Ain't that right, golden boy? Tell us how you've missed my little one, go on.”  
  
Erwin felt his face grow hot at the attention and question. It was true – he missed Levi, and he felt extremely happy to see him visiting today, though he wasn't sure what a 'scent bond' is. “I missed Levi,” He said honestly. “I thought he'd never come back.”  
  
Levi looked at him with wide eyes, much like that time when they first met. “Of course I'll come back, Erwin, you idiot. Why wouldn't I?”  
  
Erwin couldn't hear anything else but the pounding in his ears. His face still felt hot, but his embarrassment had subsided when Levi made no attempt to mock him.  
  
“Very well, then.” Mr. Smith's voice sounded loud in Erwin's view, but it was effective at commanding his attention. “We'll have the arrangements done.” He regarded the pair of them – Erwin and Levi – with a long stare, and then sighed.  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
Levi became his betrothed when summer ended.  
  
Erwin knew they were paired and bound to be mates someday, but he couldn't quite understand why Levi couldn't stay the night for sleepovers. If he's going to marry him when they grew up, why isn't he allowed to stay up late with him and share stories? Its not as if he will be able to breed him (Erwin gets flustered at the thought – he does not even know _how_ to, in the first place) or knot him (that part of Alphas don't develop fully yet till they hit fifteen, at least – he'd read from somewhere) if it came to it. Besides, Levi's more of a friend now than a lover to him – scent bonded or not.  
  
“Sometimes, scent bonds fade,” Hanji told him one night when she came to sleep over when Levi wasn't permitted to. “And people develop other bonds with other people. What would happen if your scent bond with Levi faded over time? What if you already had mated?”  
  
“I can't mate with him,” Erwin felt his face warm up, at the casual way his friend talked about it. “I'm too young. He's too young.” And besides, all Erwin had wanted to do was spend time with Levi and tell him about the night sky, the stars.  
  
“Levi's young, but he's already viable for mating. All Omegas are, at six, or seven. And sometimes, other Alphas mature earlier than most. ” Hanji wrinkled her nose and nudged Erwin on the side till he squirmed and laughed. “What then, if you were part of that small percent and knotted him, in a haze of testosterone?”  
  
“What's testosterone?” Erwin squinted at her in the dark, now guarding his sides.  
  
Hanji rolled her eyes dramatically and turned away. “Never mind. What I'm saying is, Omegas find it harder to bond again when they've already been knotted the first time. And not to mention most Alphas prefer 'virgin' Omegas – which is a load of bullcrap, if you ask me – so. Mr. Ackerman wants you to spend time with Levi, to bond with him stronger, but he doesn't want you with him _alone_ at night, if you know what I mean. Because if you lose interest in him in the future–”  
  
“I _wont_ ,” said Erwin, and Hanji had to nudge him again on his side.  
  
“ _If_ you lose interest and you've already knotted him, it'd be hard for Mr. Ackerman to find another suitable mate for Levi.”  
  
Erwin stayed silent for a while and kicked the covers off of his body, feeling too warm. Hanji was a year younger than him, but it makes him wonder how she's so wise beyond her years. Sometimes, when he talks to her, he feels like he's talking to an adult.  
  
“I'm going to marry Levi when I grow up.” He declared silently, more to himself than to Hanji.  
  
Hanji heard him anyway. “That's sweet, Erwin,” She hogged the covers and closed her eyes. “But only time will tell for certain.”  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
Hanji became Levi's Beta as fast as Erwin had become his Alpha.  
  
They became almost inseparable, but Erwin does not mind it (after all, Hanji also is _his_ Beta,) unlike when its Mike that talks that close with Levi. He doesn't understand it at first, that heavy feeling he gets whenever Mike gets too friendly with his betrothed – Mike's his best friend, for heaven's sake – but when he voices this to his mother, he's surprised at what he hears.  
  
“That's just normal, my love,” Mrs. Smith smiles fondly at him, adoring and amused. “Levi's yours, and you are his. That's just your instincts kicking in – when other Alphas come close to your mate, you feel possessive and protective.”  
  
Levi wasn't his mate yet, but Erwin understood.  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
It had been seven years since they met.  
  
Erwin's father didn't really approve of his betrothal at first, but later on, the only thing he did not approve of is Kenny – Levi's father. Levi's family, the Ackermans, raised horses and made guns for a living – something Mr. Smith wasn't so keen on, but Erwin's affection for Levi tamed his disgust of the said business.  
  
The Smiths were farmers, on the other hand. They had hectares upon hectares of land that stretches far and wide, and planted a variety of grapes for wine of red and white. This usually gained them a lot of attention, especially on marriage proposals, but Erwin was already taken and promised.  
  
“I don't understand why you have to study so far away,” Levi had a big, woven summer hat on and shorts that showed off his milky, sunburn-prone skin. The t-shirt he wore billowed when the wind blew.  
  
Erwin is eighteen now, and had graduated from high school. He had applied for a scholarship in a university far in Great Britain, and had been accepted. “I've always believed that when an opportunity presents itself, one should grab it before it goes away.”  
  
“That's a bunch of bullshit.” Levi's thirteen now and had unfortunately developed a rather foul mouth, but that never lessened Erwin's fondness for his fiance. “There's plenty of opportunities here. Why don't you grab what's near?”  
  
Erwin paused from walking, the pebbles crunching under his boot as he reached over to pick a sunflower, twisting the stalk till it broke. “I grabbed the biggest opportunity, and it just so happens that it's the one that's farthest.”  
  
Levi huffed and kicked at the ground, sending little stones jumping because of it.  
  
“I'm sorry,” Erwin stepped closer and offered him the flower, but Levi only looked at it and glared. “I'll come back, I promise you that.”  
  
That seemed to appease Levi's anger, just a bit. “Can't I come with you?”  
  
“You still have your studies to finish,” Erwin tucked the stalk into the little holes that had developed in Levi's hat from years of use and arranged it so that the sunflower faced prettily atop it. “You can't abandon your life here.”  
  
“But _you_ can.” Levi frowned up at him.  
  
“I'm not abandoning anything.” Erwin said, and dipped down to kiss him.  
  
They had never been too intimate. Erwin knew how to wait, and Levi had always been too young for anything – well, anything but a kiss. That is the only thing they shared – innocent pecks, the occasional tongue, but nothing more.  
  
“Erwin,” Levi wrapped his arms around Erwin's shoulders, and Erwin had to lean down heavily to accommodate him. His lover had grown in height, but he's still so adorably petite. “Come on... I've had my first heat. I'm ready.” He chewed at his lip, and Erwin thought he looked terribly cute and had to kiss him again.  
  
“I know, I know you had it,” He brought his arms around Levi and lifted him up, his hands crossed around his bum so he could support him. “But you're too young still... We can't.”  
  
Levi let out an angry whine but Erwin kissed him again.  
  
“Are you gonna leave me with just a kiss? You're gonna be gone for _years_ , Erwin.” Levi rolled his eyes and pushed at the blond's shoulders, making Erwin bring him down. “So its just gonna be me and my hand, is that how it is?”  
  
“I'll come home for your birthday,” Erwin promised, shaking his head at Levi's antics, “And in semestral breaks. You'll see me once in a while.”  
  
Levi clicked his tongue and crossed his arms, eyeing Erwin venomously. Erwin would have felt threatened, but the sunflower on Levi's overly large hat only made him look cuter. “Fine. Whatever. I don't need you, anyway.”  
  
Erwin had to smile, though the words stung just a tad. Levi's increasingly independent unlike most Omegas, a trait that he's heavily drawn to, but a part of him wished for his partner to _want_ him, to yearn for him helplessly. “From your words, I'm starting to think you only stay with me because of the sex.”  
  
Levi snorted. “What sex? You haven't even seen me naked. And what, did you think I'm your boyfriend because of your oh so wonderful sense of humor?”  
  
“Excuse me,” said Erwin, crossing his arms, “I _have_ a wonderful sense of humor, compared to your foul, feces-filled jokes. Its a mystery to me why you and Hanji find it very funny, actually.”  
  
“You're just _numb_ to humor, that's why.” Levi scoffed this time.  
  
He will miss this, Erwin thinks. He'll miss the dry, pebbly ground, the dragonflies soaring in the wind, the large yellow flowers worshiping the sun. And most of all, he'll miss this – the words, the smirks, the sass that comes out of Levi – his love, his one and only.  
  
There are no more playful banter after Levi's last words – only kisses, slow and saccharine. This is the last time he will be able to do this, and Erwin intended to make it count, so he dragged it on as much as he could, as much as Levi allowed. By the end of it all they're both red-faced and out of breath, Levi most of all.  
  
They don't say anything after. Erwin kisses Levi's cheek, his neck, the soft bump where his scent gland had swollen ever so slightly. He breathes in deep and takes in his scent – the richness of it drags pleasantly in his sinuses, and against him, Levi shivers. Erwin licks at the spot and Levi almost yelped – but he did not turn away, his arms still wrapped comfortably around Erwin's shoulders.  
  
“I don't want to forget,” Erwin presses a kiss against the gland, noting how strong Levi's scent had become since his last action. “Your smell. Your taste. What you look like when you laugh. The crease between your eyebrows when you get frustrated. Your eyes. I don't want to ever forget.”  
  
Levi sighs and bares his neck when Erwin laps at it once again. “You won't. I'm your first, and your last.”  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
Five years pass.  
  
Erwin hadn't come home for the past four – there was always hindrances. Storms of snow or rain and thunder, hurricanes out in the sea, opportunities that presented themselves over the holidays... There was always something, and he could only hope that the next time he was free, there will be nothing to hold him back.  
  
He had written letters, of course. Sent postcards. One to his family, one for Hanji, and one for Levi. But he knew that will never be enough, so he persevered, suffered through all the days without the company of his friends and family till he graduated – proud to call himself a pilot now, like he had always dreamed of. With him was Mike, his best friend, who sailed to the Great Isles with him all those years ago, who suffered all the same, and worked as hard.  
  
The night of his graduation wasn't spent on celebrating, but on traveling. Erwin boarded the first plane out of Britain, though alone, as Mike preferred to stay behind for the meantime, having found his own Omega in the Queen's land. With an eager heart and a plane ticket, he bade his friends farewell (for now, and temporarily, for Mike) and headed to the airport.  
  
At last, he was coming home.  
  
He hadn't told anyone but Mike that he was. Erwin hadn't intended to come home so abruptly – it had been a spur of the moment kind of thing, but the prospect of him finally seeing his loved ones after so long... Well, to be honest, he didn't actually care if his decision was made so poorly.  
  
It is early morning, when his plane lands – so early in fact that the sky is still dark and cold. His pebbly hometown is far from any major city, so he takes this opportunity to eat up the time for another trip – on land, this time.  
  
Erwin reaches his home just in time for breakfast. There's still plants full with grapes in every direction, and at the top of the hill where his house is, there's a blanket of large yellow flowers facing the young sun.  
  
His mother cries when she sees him. His father shakes his hand and hugs him, telling him how proud he is of him. Erwin's face is hurting from all the smiling that he's doing, and his stomach grumbles at the sight and smell of the morning feast his mother had prepared, but there's someone he wanted to see first before anything else.  
  
He kisses his mother's cheeks and tells her he's going to see Levi. And he runs.  
  
Erwin stretches his arms wide and the sunflowers kisses his fingertips when they touch. He closes his eyes for a moment and breathes in the distinct smell of his home and for a moment, he feels like a child again, running between sunflower fields with summer dragonflies floating above his head.  
  
It doesn't take him long to get to the Ackerman ranch. The smell of horses is faint in the air, stronger even when he gets past the gates. He asked the first man he saw there, asked him for Levi's whereabouts, but he was answered with another question.  
  
“Who the hell are you?” A Beta, by the smell of him, asked, more confused than hostile.  
  
“I am Erwin Smith.” Erwin answered with a grin, proud. “I'm Levi's Alpha. Now, will you tell me?”  
  
He finds him in a barn, tending to his favorite mare, just as the worker said. Levi has gotten taller, but not near enough to reach Erwin's shoulders. His face lost that rounded shape about it, but his cheekbones got more pronounced, adding maturity to his features. Aside from that, he didn't change too much – he still had that dark, dark hair, narrow gray eyes, thin lips and fair, sunburn-prone skin.  
  
Erwin didn't have to say a word – his scent might have given his presence to Levi, because suddenly he paused from his task and turned sharply at his direction.  
  
“Good morning, Levi.” Erwin had to smile. Finally seeing him after all this time just filled him with so much joy that he just had to.  
  
Levi didn't say anything. He just stared at him with wide eyes, the brush still in his hand, his mare snorting both from the lost of the touch of her master and the prevailing scents in the air.  
  
“I – ah. I just came home. I graduated.” Perhaps it wasn't the best introduction, or the best move to arrive unannounced. “I'm not legally allowed to fly an aircraft yet, but I'm planning on taking an exam here.” A pause. “And of course, I want to work here from now–”  
  
“What the fuck.” Levi had dropped the brush in his hand, his mare stomping away when it fell to the ground, spooked just a tad. The raven spanned the space between the two of them in under a few seconds, his eyes still wide.  
  
_Well, seems like Levi hasn't lost his foul mouth_ , Erwin thought.  
  
He stared at him for a good while. Levi reached out to touch Erwin's cheek after a full minute of silence, almost in wonder. Erwin could smell Levi's mare in his fingers, but found that he didn't mind, not one bit.  
  
Then, Levi slapped him.  
  
“Ow.” The pain on Erwin's cheek felt as crisp as the sound the slap had made. The sting bloomed immediately, radiating from his cheek, heating his face up.  
  
“Be grateful I didn't punch you,” Levi spat out, and then spat on the ground. “You think you can just waltz in here after four years – _four years_ , you son of a fuck – and expect me to, what – welcome you like a good little Omega?”  
  
Erwin opened and closed his mouth like a dying fish. “I'm sorry, I didn't–”  
  
“You didn't what? Didn't think I'd mind? Well I fucking mind, you blond piece of horseshit. You didn't come home for four years Erwin – that's four Thanksgivings, four New Years, four Fourth of July's, four Christmases _without_ you – I don't even like Christmas that much, but for the sake of it all, I'll add it in.”  
  
“I wrote to you almost everyday–”  
  
“Your fucking letters arrived by the bulk, you moron, we're not exactly by the city, are we?” Levi huffed and raised his voice. Behind him, his mare stomped nervously. “I got them once a month – sometimes longer, especially in winter. You know, for someone so smart, you're surprisingly stupid.”  
  
“I'm sorry,” Erwin repeated, and he was sincere. “I didn't know. I didn't realize the letters would arrive late. The weather hasn't been my best ally – I've always written that down. I couldn't go home even if I wanted to. No ship would sail, and flights were always canceled. And I've gotten busy these last few years – and I know its my fault for that one, I know what I chose, and for that I'm really, really sorry.”  
  
Levi was fuming, but since his mare had started to slightly panic, he tried to lower his voice a notch. “Well I hope it did you fucking good.”  
  
“I graduated with the highest honors.” Erwin couldn't help but boast a little.  
  
Levi eyed him icily in response.  
  
That had melted the smile right off of Erwin's lips. He sighed, letting a moment pass, before: “I never forgot. You are my first, and my very last. Only you, Levi.”  
  
Levi looked like he was chewing at the inside of his cheeks. He refused to meet Erwin's gaze after that, his fingers clumsy at his sides. “Do your parents know you're here?”  
  
“Yes,” said Erwin quickly. “I came to them first before I ran to see you.”  
  
Levi gave a small nod and wiped the sweat off his palms on his pants. “Go tell my old man you're back.”  
  
Erwin's smile grew once again. “That, I will.”  
  
“Stop fucking smiling, I ain't done with you.”  
  
“I'm prepared to suffer through everything if it means I get to marry you, in the end.”  
  
Levi's face went red all over. He huffed again and brushed past Erwin, stomping his way out of the barn. “Shut up and just follow me, I'll take you to my dad.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote too much shit than anticipated, so I cut this chapter in half. Goddammit man. I was planning on finishing this today, but I just don't want the ending to feel half-assed. I've put so much emotion into this. I don't want to ruin it by bullshitting the end of it.
> 
> ... So that also means there's still no smut in this one. Sorry guys.
> 
> Anyway, I wrote this while listening to Legohouse, One, and Photograph – all by Ed Sheeran. Those songs really got my motivation going, so if you have the time, listen to them too, because _goddamn those three songs just fit so perfectly into this 'verse._
> 
> Lastly, thank y'all for your patience. I can only hope what I offer is worth all the waiting that you did.

Summer.  
  
It is dark and humid outside and the sunflowers are facing east, awaiting the sun. Erwin walked the pebbly path, his fingers ruffling the large heads of his favorite flowers, the other set occupied with Levi's own as the two of them made their way up the hill to the Smiths' house. Ahead Erwin sees that his home is lit and lively – filled with their vineyard workers and the Ackerman's men. They're setting tables here, lighting candles where light bulbs won't be able to illuminate there. House maids are bringing out pots and pans of scrumptious meals for the feast of his homecoming – and from this distance, he could smell how delicious this night feast will be.  
  
Beside him, Levi is quiet, but his silence wasn't unwelcome – it was needed, actually, especially at how things progressed from the moment he showed himself to him in that barn earlier that day.  
  
“I'm going to be frank with you, Erwin,” Kenny told him after Levi had escorted him into the older Ackerman's workshop that morning, “I've allowed Levi to have suitors, I ain't gonna deny it. You were away for a long time... And time changes everything, golden boy. ”  
  
He was angry. Unreasonably so, because a part of him understood – Kenny was just being practical. After all, for all he knew, Erwin might have bedded another Omega or died in an unfortunate accident in that faraway land of the Queen... And yet Erwin couldn't help himself but feel betrayed, his blood running thick with testosterone and adrenaline.  
  
“I told you I'd come back,” He almost wanted to shout at the top of his lungs, when he confronted Levi about it. “I promised you, and here I am – I kept it, I came back.”  
  
Levi couldn't look at him in the eye at first. “Words are just words, Erwin. What would have stopped you to take a mate there?”  
  
“ _You_!” Erwin let himself breathe for a moment, so he wouldn't rage on too much at Levi's presence. “You would have stopped me!” He stepped away from him some, his fists clenched and his jaw set. “Tell me, don't you trust me?”  
  
“I do,” answered Levi, “But four years is a long time. And as my old man said, time changes everything.”  
  
_Only time will tell for certain,_ came Hanji's voice in his head, old but hauntingly loud.  
  
It is chilling, this fear he felt. Never in his life had he considered having this conversation with the very person who he had dedicated his heart to.  
  
“Well, did it?” Erwin couldn't stop himself from sounding furious still, averting his gaze back at his betrothed. “Have you found yourself a new Alpha?”  
  
Levi bounced back the wrath thrown at him. “Don't you fucking make it sound like I've done something wrong. You weren't here, Erwin – you were _away,_ chasing your fucking dreams a hundred leagues away – you left _me_ here. Did you think I'd play the helpless, wistful Omega, hanging out by my window, waiting for the day that you'd finally come home?”  
  
Erwin didn't know whether to laugh, to cry, or to get even more angry. He wanted to kiss Levi, hug him tight and tell him how he missed him, but at the same time he wanted nothing but to leave his presence and never see his face again. “So you searched for another man in my place, is that it?”  
  
“At least he's here, with me.” said Levi defiantly, in that stubborn tone that reminded Erwin of their childhood.  
  
That did it for him. Erwin turned away sharply, too angry to reply, too lost in his hormones to respond rationally. With quick steps he started to move away from Levi, the sandy soil crunching under the soles of his shoes as he walked. Levi called his name, shouted it loud, telling him to come back because they weren't done yet, but he ignored him, scared that he'd do something stupid if he kept at their conversation at the state of his temper.  
  
In a few minutes, Erwin made it out of the ranch, now on the common road. He thought of returning to his house, but he opted otherwise. Wandering aimlessly, he lessened his pace when he was a good deal away from the Ackerman's ranch, his breathing returning to normal and his heart rate decelerating considerably.  
  
Why had he shouted at him? Why had he let himself sound so mocking, so derisive? It was true, he left to chase after his dreams, to touch the sky, to fly – but he thought Levi understood that, he thought he'd _wait._ Had he been too selfish? Perhaps so, but almost everyday he wrote, he took pictures, tucked away little parts of his life out there in the Isles for Levi to see, so he'd know him still. He _is_ Erwin, still the same person he met that summer day in the sunflower fields, still the same person who became his friend first, and the person who came to love him next. How did it turn out like this?  
  
“Erwin!”  
  
He felt so heavy, but he still turned at the call, at the familiarity of it. When he laid his eyes upon the source of the voice, he did not recognize it immediately until–  
  
“Oh my god, you're home!” There was a blur of brown. Erwin couldn't react fast enough to manage the person's weight, so both of them stumbled around for a bit, but the scent he caught from his tackler informed him well enough to react differently.  
  
“Hanji,” Erwin breathed in deep – his Beta's earthy scent, like the smell of freshly cut grass though faint – and hugged her back, lifting her off the ground.  
  
Hanji is sweaty and smiling when she pulled back to kiss Erwin's face, all over. Erwin found himself laughing when his Beta bit his cheek playfully, and rambled about him not saying anything about going home today.  
  
“You got taller!” She fussed around him, poked him in random places, messed with his hair. Erwin felt warmth blooming in his chest as Hanji made some occasional comment about him having an amazing growth spurt or something about British food having secret ingredients that made people grow taller – it reminded him of how much he had really missed his loved ones here in his little pebbly town.  
  
As he later found out, Hanji had started living alone, in a small house at the edge of town – a patch of land that her parents purchased a long, long time ago. She had an impressive garden at her front yard filled with a multitude of flowers and trees that offered shade and fruit. At the back, she had built a greenhouse and inside she grew edible crops.  
  
The inside of her house was just as cozy as her parent's house, where they used to play around when they were kids. A bit messy, but that's just his friend's own touch – it wouldn't be Hanji if there wasn't some form of disarray about her.  
  
“Have you seen Levi?” That's the first thing she asks when they sit in her living room with iced teas in hand. He nods, and tells her of their meeting.  
  
“Well, I can't lie,” Hanji tucked a stray hair behind her ear when it clung uncomfortably on her cheek. “He did entertain quite a number of Alphas. And he's popular too – he's very comely, he's short, and he's relatively okay on the financial department. He's a good catch – the perfect Omega, if you can pardon his potty mouth and his propensity to disobey and his persistent independence – which kinda doesn't make him the perfect Omega, but it's a part of his charm.”  
  
Erwin bit on his glass lightly before taking a large gulp, the coldness of the drink searing down his throat. “Did he favor any of his suitors?”  
  
“I don't think so,” Hanji shrugged, “But he did go out with this one guy a few times – though I think he just did 'coz he looks a lot like you.”  
  
Erwin downed his iced tea after that, deep in thought. That was about the same time too that the door busted open to reveal Levi, his cheeks pink from the heat and his forehead coated with sweat.  
  
“Ah,” Hanji's expression brightened at the sight of Levi. “Good! You're here. Come in, its hot outside – I'll make you a glass of tea.”  
  
Levi looked like he didn't want to come in at first, but with added persuasion from Hanji, he finally stepped in and positioned himself as far as possible from Erwin.  
  
“Now, Levi, don't be rude. Come, sit with us.” When Hanji had come back with a lemon-infused iced tea, she beckoned for the Omega, waving her hand at him insistingly. “Don't you miss having tea with us – just the three of us? It's been so long.”  
  
“You should ask that sorry excuse of an Alpha instead,” Levi huffed, “Ask him why he didn't even bother coming home in _four years_ so we could have fucking tea.”  
  
Erwin set his glass down and was about to speak, but Hanji had placed her hand on his arm.  
  
“Okay, let's not fight.” Hanji looked at Erwin, then to Levi. “Let's try talking _calmly_ , like the civilized people that we are.”  
  
When neither Levi or Erwin decided to speak, Hanji let out a sigh.  
  
“I know it's been a long time... And everything changes, even the strongest of bonds. But look at you both now – you remained unpaired, and unbound by other partners. Doesn't that say something about your loyalty to each other?” Hanji waited for a response, but got none. With another sigh, she left her glass on the table and gave Erwin a kiss on the cheek, whispering 'I'm glad you're home'. Another step or two, and she made it to Levi, whom she also had given a small peck, on the forehead.  
  
“You have all the time in the world now, so talk. I'll be off to the Smiths' – I'm sure they'd be preparing a welcome party for you, Erwin, and also, for the hopeful continuation of your engagement with Levi.” With sure steps she made it to her front door, grabbing her keys. “We'll be waiting for you two there, regardless of your decision.” And with that, she quietly left the two alone in her cozy, messy house.  
  
Hanji's words hung heavy in the air once she left. Levi stayed quiet, choosing neither to look at Erwin still, nor touch the iced tea that he was given.  
  
“I am sorry,” So Erwin speaks first. “That I yelled at you earlier.”  
  
Levi doesn't utter a reply, his gaze still low.  
  
Erwin sighed, at this. Wishing to settle things once and for all, he steeled himself, and tried again. “I met a woman back in London.”  
  
This time, Levi finally turned his head up, grey eyes boring straight at Erwin.  
  
The blond met it, with renewed courage. “Her name's Marie. She's quite the extraordinary woman; Marie... She's kind and witty and I connected with her, like no other. I formed a scent bond with her, overtime.” When he saw that he held Levi's interest, he continued, “The point is: I could have had a life there – a _good_ life, and I could have taken Marie as my mate. I could have chosen to forget my life here. But I didn't. I chose to come back to _you_ , just as I've promised all those years ago.  
  
“I'm not going to ask you to stay – I had been selfish once, and I don't intend to repeat that mistake. But whether you walk away or not – whatever your decision is – know that I will love no other but you.”  
  
The following silence made Erwin's heart break. What else is there for him to do? He had bared his feelings and put them in simple words and _hoped,_ that for a moment, Levi would see his sincerity. But the damage has been made – time has passed and left their little summer promise in the wind, blown away and forgotten.  
  
And it hurts even more, because Erwin understands, when Levi rises from his seat and walks to the exit.  
  
Levi grabs the doorknob and opens the door, wide. Erwin forced himself to look – if this was the last time he'd be seeing Levi, he wanted to remember it.  
  
The Omega steps into the doorway, and pauses. He turns his head, and stares back.  
  
“You look like you haven't taken a shit in a while,” Levi said in that casual, mildly insulting way of his. “Come on. Let's go home.”  
  
Erwin was breathless. He stood up, his footsteps unheard by his own ears – it was relief, the wanted end to a nightmare, the first breath of wakefulness that reminded him that it was over, it was okay now. Levi felt warm under his touch when he reached him, and it almost brought him to tears because the mere sensation of it told him this was real – he wasn't dreaming, he hadn't lost his mind yet – there's still a chance.  
  
Levi's eyes closed for a moment when Erwin cupped his cheek, his thumb sliding against smooth skin. He wanted to hold him, to tell him how much he longed to touch him like this, to be this close. “I'm sorry for not trying harder,” Softly, steadily, he wrapped his arms around his Omega, and Levi met it, his own arms reaching up. “I had you, and took you for granted – I should have tried harder to _keep_ you. I _should_ have. I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry.”  
  
“You should be,” Levi responded with no malice. “You made me feel estranged, you shitstain.” Despite the words, there was a quiver in his voice when Levi spoke, and Erwin felt a great twinge of pain his his chest. He had hurt Levi, this was plain and true. “I'm not just some toy you can abandon and go back to whenever you want.”  
  
“I know,” Erwin muttered, breathing in deep – and the scent of his Omega turned bitter. “I made promises that I could not keep, and sent you only consolations. You never deserved that. You're worth everything, Levi and I – I was blind, and a fool.”  
  
“You said you'd come back every year. _”_ Levi's voice shook, “I waited – I _waited_ for you, but you never came.”  
  
“I'm so sorry.” Erwin could feel the physical effort Levi made to keep himself from crying. He was so tense, his scent thick under Erwin's nostrils. “I was selfish, I _was._ I never meant to hurt you. I never wanted to. Please, _please_.”  
  
When he pulled away to look at Levi, the Omega's cheeks had gone ruddy as much as his eyelids have. There's blinked tears in his lashes, and when Erwin pressed a kiss on his forehead, Levi let out a sob.  
  
Erwin felt a lump rising up his throat. “If you have it in your heart to consider me still, _please_ , Levi...”  
  
Levi gave a great sniff, pulling away entirely to wipe at the wetness on his eyes. “I thought you weren't going to insist?” He snapped halfheartedly.  
  
Erwin let out a small sort of self-depreciating laugh, his lips turning up into a smile. “I can only hold my shame for so long. I'm in love with you – if you've chosen to leave, I would have begged openly as soon as you opened the door – that, or I would have despaired forever.”  
  
“You're pathetic.” Levi sniffed again, and stared up at Erwin, his arms laying limp at his sides. “I'm not going to make it easy for you. I'm going to repay the favor twice over, and then some. I'll make you crawl and hurt.”  
  
“For you, I will. Anything you want. Anything at all.” Erwin took Levi's right hand in his left, and kissed it. There was nothing sweeter that this. Nothing.  
  
Levi did not pull away. He only stared at Erwin, watching him plant kisses on his fingertips with his red-lined lids and glassy eyes. “We will not marry until I say so.” He said, and cursed himself for feeling warmth surfacing on his cheeks when Erwin kissed his wrist. His biology makes him so weak to his Alpha's affections.  
  
“Of course.” Erwin nodded, and pressed his lips to Levi's knuckle.  
  
Levi had to sigh. Even with all the hurt he's feeling, he ached so much for his Alpha. It made him weaker to know that Erwin ached for him too, more than he expected. Extending his arms out, he beckoned Erwin for more intimacy, baring his neck voluntarily.  
  
Erwin pulled his Omega closer at the invitation, and nuzzled his nose against his scent gland. It felt good to be allowed this, because this meant Levi considered him still – and being overjoyed, Erwin pressed an open-mouthed kiss over the bump, giving a tentative lick on the spot just behind Levi's ear – and the Omega whined softly, pliant and trusting, his scent turning sweet.  
  
“You are my first, and my very last.” Erwin said just above a whisper.  
  
“ _I_ _am_ ,” Levi replied, and against Erwin, he shivered. “Now, take me home.”  
  
  
  
…  
  
  


Everybody cheered when they arrived at the Smiths' House.  
  
Both households are there to witness them – common workers and housekeepers, relatives and friends. Erwin and Levi entered with hands entwined, and they were offered the seat of honor in the feast. The smell of savory food wafted in the air, together with the raw, infectious happiness every smile brought – and there for a while the couple forgot their misgivings and enjoyed the night.  
  
It was only when their parents called them over inside to finally arrange a date for their legal union that they told them of their agreement. Naturally, Mr. and Mrs. Smith was concerned, but Kenny Ackerman held no reservations about telling everybody that it was only right for Erwin to wait just as he had made Levi wait for him before.  
  
“I think we should settle for them to say the vows after Levi graduates from college.” Kenny suggested, nodding to himself.  
  
Mrs. Smith looked appalled, Erwin turned to Levi for an answer, and Levi only looked annoyed.  
  
“You don't have a say in this, old man,” Levi snapped, kicking his father under the dining table, the very one where they discussed this particular business. “I make the rules – Erwin agreed to that.”  
  
“Look, kid, I know how this goes, alright? This is old business. You're gonna be thirsting to be mated now that your Alpha's home, and when you get a pup in your belly, that's bye-bye to a diploma. You're young too, so I won't be surprised if you get out a few more after your first. So no diploma, at least for a few years. I don't want that. So listen – no mating and no marriage until you graduate, you got that?”  
  
Levi's face turned into an array of shades until settling into a bright shade of scarlet. “You don't have any shame, do you?”  
  
“I'm only tellin' truths here, boy.” Kenny shrugged, nonchalance rolling off his tongue. “I ain't saying I want no grandchildren, but I want you to grow up first before anything else.”  
  
“I'm turning eighteen for fuck's sake,” Levi kicked him under the table again. “I'm already an adult.”  
  
“Sure you're in the legal marrying age, but you can't drink alcohol in public yet – and that's not an adult to me.” Kenny kicked him back on the ankle. “No marriage, no pups – _until_ you graduate.”  
  
Levi looked like he was about to lunge at his father and throw punches at him. “I'll marry Erwin and I'll have children whenever _I_ want to. You can't tell me what to do.”  
  
This time, it was Kenny who looked like he's ready to throw punches.  
  
“Levi is right.” After a long time of observing, Mr. Smith finally spoke, solemn and but stern. “What he and Erwin had agreed on matters more than what we want... After all, they're not children playing in the fields anymore. But, that being said, I think this wedding has been far too overdue. It is better if we should have them wed as soon as possible. It does not matter if they mate – Levi can always take the pill.”  
  
“That's easy for you to say, because your son is the one who'll be doing all the fucking.” Mr. Ackerman nearly snarled.  
  
The scent of Alphas immediately drifted in the air thickly, like petrichor in the first rainfall after summer. Mrs. Smith visibly shrunk, grasping at her husband's arm, as if holding him back. Levi physically reeled away and groaned, hating the stench of it. Mr. Smith and Kenny Ackerman stared each other down fearlessly, challenging who's craven enough to look away first – and they wouldn't have stopped, if Erwin hadn't intervened.  
  
_“Enough,”_ Erwin felt the adrenaline rush the smells brought – it was frustrating sometimes, how Alphas are so quick to show aggression to simple things like these. “I respect the two of you sincerely, but this decision does not lie in your hands – either of you. Levi is mine just as I am his, and the choice of whether or not we marry now or never is ours to make, and ours alone.”  
  
All eyes were on him, now. Mr. Smith settled back on his seat easily, but not Kenny. The Ackerman head rose up to tower above Erwin, and Erwin met it, just as dauntlessly, standing up to stare Kenny in the eye.  
  
Kenny did not speak immediately and only stared at Erwin, like a predator sizing up his prey. “If you hurt Levi again, I will kill you.” He began, his voice like blade, “One wrong move, son, one wrong step and I _will_ slit your throat while you sleep.”  
  
“What the fuck are you doing?” Levi rose from his seat too, and tried pushing his father away as far as possible from Erwin, but he won't budge from where he stood. “Stop, you _stupid_ old man – Erwin won't, he came back for me–“  
  
“It will never happen again.” Erwin said simply in response. “You can trust me on that.”  
  
“You're good at making promises, but you're shit at keeping them.” Kenny spat at Erwin's feet. “Remember: one wrong move.” He then glanced down at his boy, and pointed a finger at him. “I expect you to be home in an hour.” And with that, Kenny Ackerman strode out, angry still, his footsteps heavy against the wooden floor.  
  
The tension melted away as fast as it formed. Mr. and Mrs. Smith gave them their blessing and leave to do what they will, telling them that they trusted them well enough (but Mrs. Smith hinted later on that she's positively aching to have grandchildren, earning a look from her husband.) Once their talk was over, the festivities resumed – or at least, for the four of them.  
  
Outside, the celebrations never stopped. A housekeeper of the Smiths' was able with the violin, and by the yard where their feast table lay, he played a lovely tune for the workers and relatives of both Ackerman and Smith alike. People danced, laughed, sang. Their cheer illuminated the night more than the candles that littered the place, and soon enough, this infected Erwin and Levi as well.  
  
They found Hanji at the feast table still, giving off scraps to Kenny's hunting dogs. She instantly beamed at the sight of them together, and had to tackle them down and hug them tightly. They laughed and bickered playfully, caught up with each other with words and smiles – and in a heartbeat, they danced, swayed by the music. For an instant, they were children again, carefree and happy in the humid summer air. They held hands, spun around, and wiggled their bodies embarrassingly that even Levi had to laugh loudly. It was good to feel joy this pure. It had been too long.  
  
When they've spent their energy dry, they laid down by the grass and watched the stars. Some of the workers had started drinking, boisterous laughing ringing in the air as they laid not far from the considerably smaller crowd. It was a nice accompaniment to their star-gazing, but soon, the tug of rest became more insistent for them to continue.  
  
Hanji bade them goodbye once her own parents had taken their leave. She promised to see them tomorrow, and Erwin and Levi watched her leave, waving their hands as their Beta joined her parents down the path between the sunflower fields.  
  
“It's getting late,” Erwin remarked, when Hanji had disappeared from sight. “I should escort you home.”  
  
“I _am_ home,” Levi replied a little quietly.  
  
Erwin had to bite back the smile on his lips. “I thought you were gonna make me crawl and hurt?”  
  
“I will,” Levi said quickly, “But not _right now_ . I'm not made of fucking stone, unlike you.”  
  
Oh, there he goes. “I thought you said you weren't gonna start _right now_ ?”  
  
Levi gave him a halfhearted glare and stood up. “Shut up. Come on, I'm getting feasted on by mosquitoes here. Let's go inside.”  
  
And so, they did. Levi took the lead and headed straight inside the house, up the stairs and into Erwin's room, where it had been tidied up quite considerably. Erwin spotted his suitcases by the cabinet, unopened and undisturbed.  
  
“It's been years since I've been in here.” Levi strode over to the bed and plopped down, his arms spread out on the cushion, unmindful of the dark. “And it's all your fault.”  
  
Erwin had to smile and go over to the bedside to turn on the lamp. “I'm sorry. Don't worry – you can stay here all day and night from now on.”  
  
“My old man will be pissed off if I did.” But the scent of Levi hit Erwin's nose like a punch – enticing him, telling him Levi was not averse to the idea. “And I can't. I'm going to college this September.”  
  
Erwin paused. Ah, of course. He had been so engrossed in his pain that he had forgotten – Levi had already graduated from high school. “I'm happy for you, my love. Where have you been accepted?”  
  
“St. Rose's College,” Levi replied, watching Erwin all the while. “It's five states away from here.”  
  
Erwin knew St. Rose. “What are you majoring in?”  
  
“Architecture.” Levi lay unmoving on the bed. “I'll be boarding with a cousin. We'll be leaving in mid-August.”  
  
Erwin moved to sit on the bed, just beside Levi, and paused again. Levi propped his chin on his hand, and turned to his side to face Erwin.  
  
“I want to see you everyday,” The blond began, “And I want to sleep next to you every night. I never want to get separated from you any longer. So, I was thinking, perhaps,” Erwin licked his lips apprehensively, “Perhaps, if you're not against it, that I rent an apartment – preferably close to St. Rose – and have you live with me.”  
  
Levi stared at Erwin for a moment, lips parted just a tad. “You wanna start living with me?”  
  
“Well, _yes_ ,” Erwin nodded. “If you don't have any qualms about that.”  
  
Levi sat up instantly. “But where are we gonna get the money to pay the rent? My dad's definitely not payin'.”  
  
Erwin liked how Levi said _we_ instead of _you._ “My father has given me my inheritance when I turned twenty-one – which is a few hectares of land, but I told him I needed money, not soil. And he obliged. I think I have enough in my bank account to buy us a house and lot and a car – or in this case, to pay rent until you finish college.”  
  
Levi looked like he was putting a lot of thought into it. “But, how about your work? You're a pilot, and didn't you say you needed to take exams and shit?”  
  
“I can study for my licensure exam at our apartment – if we ever get one – and just leave prior to take it. There's shifting in my job, so it's not a problem. I can sleep in between flights in motels, and in my day offs, I'll come home to you.”  
  
“Isn't that a little troublesome?” Levi chewed at his inner cheek. “You'll tire of traveling.”  
  
Erwin smiled, sure. “Don't worry about me. I'm willing to make the effort.”  
  
Levi did not say anything for a few seconds, but eventually, he gave a small nod. “Okay. I'll tell my old man about it tomorrow.”  
  
Erwin nearly grinned upon hearing this. “Alright.”  
  
Levi pursed his lips and looked away, falling back on the bed once again. “Don't look so happy. It doesn't mean anything.”  
  
“Of course.” Erwin gave a shrug, but he's still smiling. “Anyway, didn't your father say you should be back in your house in an hour?”  
  
Levi groaned and turned on the bed, so that he laid face down on it. “'don't wanna go.”  
  
Erwin reached out to rub Levi's back, his fingers finding themselves between his shoulder blades. “It might help if you do. He's not so fond of me. He might consider you moving in with me more if you obeyed his little wishes.”  
  
“Little wishes? Like me marrying you _after_ I graduate? Like hell I will. Whether or not I have his consent, it doesn't matter.” Levi pushed himself up a bit so he could lie down on his stomach, his upper body held up by his elbows. “I'll still move in with you.”  
  
Erwin let his smile grown unabashedly. “That's nice to know, but–”  
  
“No 'buts'.” Levi cut him off, pushing himself up, getting out of bed. “That's that.” His tone sounded serious and final, so Erwin did not argue any further. “Now, help me out of my clothes. I want to take a bath.”  
  
The topic of conversation shifted so suddenly that Erwin was at a loss for words. It occurred to him a few seconds later that Levi might be hinting that he wanted to be more intimate with him – and the soft blush on his cheeks and the expression of utmost determination on his face proved Erwin's suspicions true.  
  
“Levi,” Erwin began softly, taking his beloved's hand while the other stood stiffly before him, “I love you dearly, and you should know that my desire for you is – for a lack of a better term – _brimming_ and greatly suppressed after all these years of me not being able to even do as much as kiss you, _but._ But, as much as I want to 'help you out of your clothes', I want to honor your father's wishes.”  
  
Levi turned from a shy but determined blushing virgin into a wrathful sexually-frustrated god in a matter of seconds. “You are _fucking_ kidding me.”  
  
Erwin was quick to save. “That doesn't mean I won't mate with you. I'm not a saint. However, I would like to follow your father's rules and not get you with child.”  
  
Levi let out a sigh that sounded almost like relief. “Thank fuck – I don't want a kid in my belly yet, either, don't worry.” He then grasped at the ends of his shirt, and attempted to take the garment off, only to be stopped by his Alpha.  
  
“Wait – we can't do it today just yet.” Erwin told him and grabbed Levi by the arm.  
  
“For fuck's sake – what is it now?” Levi snapped impatiently, his scent getting thicker by the minute.  
  
“I must confess,” Erwin licked his lips, “that in my hurry to pack my things and get home, I forgot to buy and bring condoms with me.”  
  
Levi stared at him, incredulous. “Are you fucking tellin' me,” He let his arms fall to his sides once more, “That you did not even _think_ about screwing me once you got home?”  
  
Erwin opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. “Of course not – I mean, _of course I did,_ I thought about it–”  
  
“Then why the hell didn't you bring condoms?” Levi hit him on the arm, and again with more strength.  
  
“I didn't have time,” Erwin winced at every smack of the hand to the arm he received. “I was in a hurry!”  
  
“You were in a _hurry_ ?” Levi hit him again, but on Erwin's other arm, this time. “You didn't come home for four years, you piece of horseshit – four years is bloody enough of time for you to buy a pack of condoms!”  
  
Erwin did not evade Levi's aimless beating – instead, he caught his offending hands and tried to calm him down. “I'm sorry,” He said, once Levi had settled a bit. “I'm sorry I forgot.” Erwin held Levi's hands and brought it to his lips, pressing a kiss on both palms. “Well, we can still do other things.”  
  
“I don't want to do other things.” Levi huffed and pulled his hands away from Erwin's kisses. “You got me so wet with that stupid display earlier – you think I won't get affected with the stench you let out while you stared my dad down?”  
  
Erwin felt his body go twice as warm as he heard those words. “I thought you hated it.”  
  
“I do,” Levi looked down at Erwin, his eyes moving down even further. “Because it makes me so _weak_ .”  
  
Erwin suppressed a growl. Right now, Levi smelled so _sweet_ .  
  
“Come on,” Levi shifted while stood, rubbing his thighs together. “Let's fuck just once.”  
  
Erwin did not know what he wanted to do first: sigh, or groan in frustration. He could feel himself getting hard in his pants with Levi's words alone. Resisting the urges he had kept at bay so long proved more difficult than he suspected. “As much as I want to, I shouldn't.”  
  
Levi let out a noise at the back of his throat and passed a hand over his ass. _“_ You want me to beg? Dammit, Erwin – I'll do anything. Please. _Please_ fuck me. Knot me. Fuck, I'm soaked through my boxers.”  
  
Erwin could not help but curse as well. Levi was the epitome of every Alpha's fantasy – eager, consenting, and horny. It took an enormous amount of will not to tackle the Omega to the floor, pull his pants down, and fuck him right there. “Levi...” And it did not help that Levi's scent had thickened overtime. It made Erwin dizzy with arousal. “Go to the bathroom and strip.”  
  
The Omega let out a whine. “No, no – fuck me _right here_ , I dun' wanna move...”  
  
_I'm not planning to,_ Erwin wanted to say. “Just do as I say.”  
  
Levi cursed and complained, but obeyed nonetheless. Once he's safely in the en suite of Erwin's room, the Alpha took this momentary solitariness to calm himself down. He's not about to take advantage of Levi's state and have his way with him. Added to that, he wanted to respect Kenny's wishes as well. So with a solidified sense of purpose, Erwin stood up from the bed, and followed Levi into the bathroom, ignoring the throbbing of his cock.  
  
He found Levi already naked as he entered. In his hurry, his Omega ignored his usual quirk of tidiness, opting not to properly fold his garments on the counter by the sink. He was almost panting, his neck and cheeks flushed as he stood by the tub, his thighs together and his dick curved up.  
  
The sight felt like a blow to the stomach. For a moment, Erwin forgot to breathe – he was seeing Levi for the first time – all of him. It felt nothing like the first time he saw him in the sunflower fields when they were kids, and yet it was the same – he still held that wonder in his heart, like he's discovering some magnificent secret.  
  
So, Erwin let his eyes wander shamelessly.  
  
Levi still had that milky, sunburn-prone skin of his childhood. His arms never tanned, only reddened under the heat, and the skin where the sun did not reach stayed equally pale as the one where the sun kissed. Levi built some muscle, shedding his past lanky form – his arms, his torso, his legs – all had traces of sinew and lines of flesh, complimenting his build beautifully. Erwin's mouth watered quite literally as he stared, consumed by the sight of his lover – he would have liked to suck and lick at Levi's chest, toying with the small, sensitive circles of his nipples. He wondered how sweet those dark pert nubs would taste like and how soft Levi's chest would be once they're swollen with milk. Erwin's eyes traveled further down, following the dark wisps of hair on his lower abdomen and further south to his groin, where his sex stood proudly, weeping. He would love to ravish Levi. Suck him till he comes, stroke him to ride out the pleasure. It would be sweet, to watch Levi writhe and unravel.  
  
But, tonight is not the time to do such things. Erwin abandoned his desire for the time being, and approached Levi.  
  
There were no words exchanged – only touches, gentle and affectionate. Erwin kissed Levi for the first time in a long time, and paced it slowly, despite the hunger in his heart. Levi reached up to cling to him, responsive, tilting his head to one side to accommodate the kiss. Thereafter, is only harmony – the weave of breaths and soft bites, the feeling of Levi's eyelashes fluttering against Erwin's cheek, the silk between their tongues, their lips. Erwin sighs and basks in the moment of it, lost in relief – and where he floats in bliss, Levi kisses him back, tugs him down to the earth with playful nips and sucks.  
  
“Erwin,” Levi called him gently, only for him to hear.  
  
Erwin kissed the tip of Levi's nose in response and in a voice just above a whisper, he said, “I love you.”  
  
Levi did not shy away this time, and returned the words with a sweet kiss.  
  
Erwin pulled away after, smiling fondly. He reached for the faucets by the tub, letting the water run and setting it temperate. Once half-filled, he led Levi into the tub, and let him settle on it. He did not join his Omega, however – Erwin had busied himself on fetching towels, soaps, and washcloths. By now his heartbeat had started to lull, his body temperature going down as he averted his attention to his current task. He grabbed a small stool, situated himself beside the tub, and turned the taps off once the tub is on the verge of filling.  
  
“You're not going to fuck me, are you?” Levi had asked him quietly once Erwin had already shampooed Levi's hair and had started rubbing a washcloth drowned in soap along his arms.  
  
Erwin wrung the washcloth and soaked it under the water to rid of the suds. “I want to honor your father's wishes.”  
  
“You're gonna die of blue balls.” Levi let his arms sink under the warm water and laid back, closing his eyes. He left their conversation at that.  
  
The night burned slowly. Erwin took care of Levi, washing the day dirt off his skin till the Omega relaxed enough to be drowsy. Erwin's arousal had gone by then, enough for him not to feel his urges tugging at him once Levi stepped out of the bath and let himself be covered in towels. There were no spare clothes ready there, so they had to settle for some of Erwin's smaller shirts and pants so Levi could have something to wear.  
  
“I'll have your clothes washed so you can wear them tomorrow.” Erwin said once Levi had slipped into a worn out white T-shirt of his.  
  
Levi gave a nod, putting on a pair of blue cotton pajamas which were as worn out as the shirt.  
  
Once Erwin had handed the garments to one of their housekeepers, he climbed back up the stairs, feeling tired himself. He expected Levi to have fallen asleep already, but instead, he found the Omega rummaging through his things, his bags opened on the wooden floor.  
  
Levi had found his framed diploma, his fingers sliding on the glass as he sat on the edge of the bed. He held it against his lap, his eyes following his finger, tracing the elegant writing on the paper underneath.  
  
Erwin closed the door behind him, and sat beside Levi, watching him.  
  
“You're an Aerospace Engineer.” Levi said softly, gray eyes trained down. He ran his index finger against the loops of _Erwin James Smith_ , slowly, fluidly. “I never knew. I just thought you were to become a pilot.”  
  
“You weren't wrong,” Erwin replied. “I _am_ a pilot.”  
  
“But I didn't know you were studying _this._ ” Levi traced at the words _Diplomate in Aerospace Engineering with Pilot Studies_ next.  
  
“It's not important.” A shake of the head. Erwin pressed a kiss on Levi's temple, but Levi pulled away.  
  
“I remember when we were younger,” Levi began again, “I remember sleepless nights and clear night skies. I would sneak out from my house and visit you at the dead of night, and we'd meet in your mother's garden at the back of your house. You'd bring a blanket and insect repellant lotion for me, and for hours, we'd lie back down on the grass and look at the stars.”  
  
“I remember.” Erwin gave a nod, and listened.  
  
“You loved it. I did not. But I stayed, anyway.” Levi grasped the frame by it's sides. “I barely retained all the things that you said. I only cared about the minutes I spent huddled close to you.” He set the diploma down, resting it on the opened suitcase. “I should have listened.”  
  
“It's not important. We were kids.” Erwin repeated, but Levi shook his head.  
  
“Even as a child, you were fascinated by the sky.” Levi looked back at him. “Now that you've grown up, you studied to reach it. You had a dream and you worked hard to achieve what you wanted. I should have realized it by then...” He shook his head again. “Instead, I never listened to you. I never asked.”  
  
“It doesn't matter.” Erwin said simply. “You are not at fault. There are many things that I hold dear to my heart, but among all of it, I should have tried to keep _you_ closest. And I did not.”  
  
“Your dream had your heart first before I did,” Levi stood up and walked over to the lamp by the bed. “And I did not even care to know why, or what it was. I am your lover, but I don't _know_ you.” Then, he turned off the light.  
  
“We were young.” Erwin sighed and Levi climbed on the bed, approaching the blond once again.  
  
“We were young,” Levi wrapped his arms around Erwin's neck loosely, resting his cheek against the side of the blond's head. He embraced him, back to front. “We were young and we had all the time in the world but I did not _bother_ to ask. And when time ran out, I blamed you and your love for the stars.”  
  
Erwin stayed silent for a minute and reached up to tangle his fingers through Levi's hair, feeling the heat of his Omega seeping into his fingertips. “We have time, now.”  
  
Levi kissed Erwin on the cheek, apologetic. “That, we do.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last part + smut (for real this time) will be up next week.
> 
> Tell me what you think in the comments or visit me on [Tumblr](http://lycoryss.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Thank y'all for reading. : )


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who waited, for those who stuck with this fic after almost 2 years... Thank you for coming back to read this. And if you're new, I hope you enjoyed the ride.

The sky is light blue blended with lemon and cloudless. The sun is young anew and peaking from the horizon, yet even before there had been light, Levi had already arisen.  
  
He is alone. The bed is messy from his turning, as sleep had been hard to come by, most especially because of the heat. It clings to the skin like a tick and lingers like a mosquito bite – even three showers could not keep it away.   
  
Still, there are some things about summer that Levi loves, despite the punishing heat.  
  
One, are the sunflowers he had planted in his garden a few years ago. They grow particularly thick in this time of year, and they bloom just as eagerly so. It might not have been as impressive as those back in his hometown, but he deems them wonderful, just the same. To know that they live because of his care – that is enough to bring him comfort under the blanket of the summer heat.  
  
Another, is that he has an excuse to make and eat a variety of iced treats and drinks because of the weather. He particularly enjoys making homemade green tea ice cream. Iced black tea with a bit of milk is also a constant drink of his afternoons. Having spent a few summers in his new home, he had managed to compile a few recipes that is an excellent companion to last the sweltering day.  
  
And perhaps, what Levi really loves about summer is that he will be graduating in one of it's fine days – today, particularly.  
  
His toga hung idly beside his best suit and tie. Levi took a great chunk of time in his morning to stare at it, contemplative. The time has really has come. He's an _adult_ , a man with an accomplishment now – but it's only the beginning, the first bite of what it will really be like, out there. To live. To be a _part_ of the world.  
  
His insides squirmed with a mix of emotions. This was not the time to have an existential crisis.  
  
With a renewed start, Levi set to his task. Shower, shave, dry, dress. He looked at himself in the mirror when he'd donned his suit, blue-black and sleek, hair swept away from his eyes. Levi thought he looked rather pale against his clothes, but it doesn't matter. People won't remember how awful he looks when he climbs the stage to receive the highest honor among the graduates.  
  
Toga in tow, he secured his house and car keys and wallet, together with his phone. When he was sure he'd unplugged all appliances save from the fridge, he headed out, and locked the front door.  
  
Once in the car, Levi took a minute to go over the things he might have forgotten, and when he was sure he hadn't missed anything, he started the engine, and drove.  
  
It feels like routine, the drive. The sun is out in the sky but it has yet to deliver it's wrath upon the earth. Levi doesn't think, doesn't feel – just eyes ahead, alert, muscle memory guiding him down the road to St. Rose College of Architecture.   
  
He reckons he arrived early enough, but even so, he had a bit of trouble finding a suitable parking spot as he arrived at the grounds of his Alma Mater. So many cars and people had gathered in the usually empty lot, students dressed in their best, smiles pulling at their cheeks as they milled toward the school. The time has come. _Graduation day_. Levi sat on the driver's seat for a good while, staring at his batch mates. Light in their eyes, joy etched upon their faces so clearly, so plainly... And around them, their family, proud and ecstatic.  
  
Suddenly, Levi's hands had gotten clammy, cold against the stirring wheel.   
  
The air is still cool against his skin when he had gotten out of the car. Gathering his belongings, he secured his vehicle and headed to the arched entrance of his college, his shoes clacking against the cobbled steps.   
  
The Ceremony was to be held at their own auditorium, a small intimate gathering, unlike those of larger colleges and universities. It had been held this way for years – and the College took no shame in it. Levi followed his fellow graduates, feet as cold as his hands as he walked along the hallway leading to the auditorium at the back of the main building. He saw familiar faces, most of them walking with their loved ones, talking spiritedly with a heavy hint of laughter in their voices – and at this very moment, Levi felt his insides squirm again, but with a different kind of emotion.  
  
Then, out of nowhere, a voice: “Levi!”  
  
And Levi turned. A few feet away came a woman dressed in blue, royal and modest. Her short, honey blonde hair were styled in soft curls, face painted sparingly with make-up – and Levi thought she was so beautiful, just like that. Then again, Petra Ral had always been beautiful.  
  
“Congratulations!” Petra hugged him, when he was of reach.  
  
“Thank you,” He said softly, and returned the gesture. “And congratulations, as well.”  
  
Petra's cheeks looked pinker when she pulled away, looking a little embarrassed. “Thanks.” She said with a smile, dazzling and positively happy.  
  
“Right, now that we're doing hugs – Levi, can I hug you too?”  
  
Levi turned, and saw Erd Gin, his once long, yellow blond hair cut for the occasion and swept back for a suave effect. He was wearing a dark brown suit that matched his eyes. Behind him, Gunther Schultz looked rather dapper donning a traditional black suit, with a bow tie to boot. He was shaking his head at Erd's prompt, apparently done with the blond's antics.  
  
“You sure you want to do that with your mate watching?” said Auruo Bossard, another blond addition, who was busy trying to part his hair just like Levi's. “Remember last time you slung your arm 'round Petra?” He pointed at Erd's girlfriend a few feet away, who appeared to be talking to an old couple – Gunther's parents. “She gave you a black eye.”  
  
“Correction: she _nearly_ gave me a black eye.” said Erd, like that would make a difference. Gunther and Petra broke into a light laugh, and Auruo proceeded to go on to the details of why Erd should stay away from Levi (and Petra, additionally.)  
  
Levi stood there unmoving, watching them banter and laugh, and just like that, the heavy feeling in his gut had gone. _My friends_ , he thought, and felt his heart flutter, chest filled with warmth.  
  
“Well, come on then, we ain't graduating in the hallway,” Erd said when they finished talking and when his girlfriend and Gunther's parents started walking toward them, “Let's get going.”  
  
And so, they did. Levi let them go ahead of him, and saw that Auruo brought his four little brothers along. They were a rowdy bunch, joking around and making a fuss out of their older brother's clothes. Erd led the way with his girlfriend, the paired mates walking along side each other. Gunther fell back a bit, as he was leading his elderly mother gently by the hand, while his father clutched at his cane and walked slowly beside his son and wife.  
  
“Where's your dad?” Petra fell in step with Levi. She looked like the only one who had not brought along a relative, out of his friends.  
  
“Didn't wanna come,” said Levi, and felt grateful for her company. “He's still angry at me for 'running away'.”  
  
“I see.” Petra smiled sadly, kindly.  
  
Levi looked at her. “And yours?”  
  
Petra sighed and shook her head. “Dad's been embarrassing me all morning – telling people I would have graduated at the top of my class if only you weren't there to 'eclipse' me, boasting about it in front of all the other parents... I tried to steer him away from blabbering on, bought him a drink from the vending machines at the cafeteria to distract him, but we met Gunther's parents there and he just had to – had to _start_ again and – while he was giving a particularly animated speech, he managed to spill the orange juice I bought for him all over himself.”  
  
So, Petra's father still came. “Where is he now?”  
  
“In the bathroom, trying to get the stain off his shirt. Told him I'll meet him in the auditorium. The seats are assigned anyway, so he'll still get a spot.” Petra gave another sigh. “He's hopeless, my Pa.”  
  
“At least he came.” said Levi, before he could stop himself.  
  
“I suppose.” Petra looked like she realized what she had said, and turned her gaze away from him, a little ashamed.   
  
Levi said no more, the cold feeling in his stomach returning slowly as they made their way out of the building, feet taking them to the cobbled path outside.  
  
“What – what about your...” Petra began again, uncertainty seeping into her voice as they passed along the tree-lined garden, “Your... Uhm, your ma–”  
  
Then, for the second time, a call: “LEVI!”  
  
Levi turned, a little bewildered by the bellow, and saw Hanji. His beta was running toward him like dog that had found it's long lost bone, and when she was close enough, she threw her arms around him with abandon.  
  
“You're _here_ ,” Levi said despite himself, his heart ready to jump out of his ribcage. “Hanji–”  
  
“' _Course_ I'm here!” She pulled away from him, holding him at arm's length, her daisy yellow dress swaying. “Why wouldn't I be? Didn't you receive my texts? I've been trying to call you all day!”  
  
Hanji pulled him into another crushing hug, and Levi felt all his blood rising to his face. He hadn't looked at his phone since yesterday, and he had an inkling that the battery had drained before any of Hanji's calls or texts had gone through.  
  
“Oh, your old man's _such_ a stubborn dick, I wanted to drag his crusty ass out of town but he won't listen!” Hanji pulled away again and talked to him like they were the only ones there. “But it doesn't matter, I know he's pleased about you getting honors and stuff – I heard him boasting about it the other day – and–”  
  
“Hanji–”  
  
“Oh! Mike and Nana are sending you their regards, they can't come – Nana's having her second pup, seems like it's triplets – I guess that means she's having her second, third, and fourth, but anyway, she's a little delicate, so y'know, can't travel long for now – you'll understand, won't you?”  
  
“Hanji–”  
  
“And I've been saying, for so many times, over so many days, that, please, for all the love you bear for Levi, _please_ , I was saying, please Er–”  
  
“Hanji!” Levi grabbed her by the shoulders, nearly shouting at her face. “ _Slow_ _down_. You even – _Christ,_ is that _dust_ on your nose?”  
  
“Oh,” Hanji said, and let Levi wipe it off with his handkerchief. “Sorry, I got a little carried away.”  
  
Levi was about to reprimand her more, but instantly remembered that Petra was still there – and when he turned to look, she had not been the only one staring at the scene that Hanji made.  
  
“Is _she_ your new Alpha?” Auruo said, staring blatantly, and Petra hit him on the shoulder reproachfully.  
  
Hanji beat Levi in replying first. “Oh no, no, no!” She waved her hand with a laugh. “I'm Hanji Zoe – Levi's Beta.”  
  
“Well, damn,” Gunther said silently to Petra, “Guess she beat us to it.”  
  
Petra elbowed Gunther just as reproachfully, but looked a little disappointed herself.  
  
Levi took the cue to introduce everybody, and Hanji shook hands with them with so much enthusiasm that the awkwardness that arisen before broke. Petra's father finally found them after a few minutes of friendly chatting, and after that, all of them resumed their walk to the auditorium.  
  
“You've got a nice crowd, Levi.” Hanji said, who had linked arms with her Omega.  
  
Levi hummed, watching his friends who walked ahead of them. “They're alright.”  
  
Hanji nodded, and when the auditorium was in sight, she said, “Congrats on graduating.”  
  
“The Ceremony hasn't even begun. I haven't graduated. _Yet_.”  
  
“Oh ha ha,” Hanji poked him on the side, and Levi let out a snort.  
  
They parted when they got in – Hanji went with Petra's dad and Gunther's parents, with Auruo's brothers and Erd's mate trailing close to them. Levi and his friends scrambled to put on their togas and the respective caps and sat together with the rest of the graduates, closer to the stage, and waited for the commencement of the program.  
  
After an opening remark from the emcee, the dean of St. Rose College gave her speech. It was plain, honest, and direct. They gave her the loudest applause they could muster, and after, the master of ceremonies began to call the graduates names, starting on those who have honors.  
  
Levi was called first. He could barely hear anything else when he climbed the stage. He shook hands with the president of the college, then with the dean, who handed him his diploma. They paused for a picture, then before Levi could step down, the photographer halted him to take another.  
  
Then it was over. He returned to his seat, and waited for everybody's turn. When it ended, the dean made another short speech and congratulated them once and for all, for they have truly graduated at last.  
  
There suddenly was a flurry of hats in the air. Petra threw hers so high that she couldn't see where her hat was going to land – in the end she was not able to catch it once it came down. Levi did not throw his, and merely took it off, but he couldn't help but smile when his batch mates kept throwing theirs over and over again.  
  
“Congratulations!” Hanji exclaimed once more when they saw each other after the ceremony. She gave him another hug, and Levi let himself relax in her embrace.   
  
“You're brilliant,” murmured Hanji, voice thick with emotion. “M'so proud of you, _so_ proud.”  
  
Levi closed his eyes for a moment, and hugged Hanji tighter. He didn't want to speak right now.  
  
After a long while of hugging, Hanji pulled away to give Levi a kiss on the forehead, and Levi saw that she was crying.  
  
“Ah, now,” She laughed, wiping happy tears away from her cheeks after she parted from him, “Let's go and celebrate!”  
  
Before anything else though, Hanji went on to congratulate all of Levi's friends, and the lot of them took plenty of pictures with each other before the graduates moved to take off their togas and caps. Everyone had smiles on their faces, even Levi, who stood there as if he had not felt that ugly tugging in his gut before the ceremony began. When they were all satisfied by the amount of pictures in their cameras and phones, and before Hanji could start having another long discussion with Petra's father, Levi dragged her away to his car.   
  
“Let's go to your favorite restaurant,” Hanji said, strapping on the seat belt when they've got inside the vehicle, “I'm treating you to lunch!”  
  
Levi insisted otherwise, but Hanji was not having it, so he just went along her urging, letting her spoil him for once. He drove to a small diner not far from his house, and once they got there, both of them ordered nearly all of the choicest dishes in the menu for their late lunch.  
  
Levi never have eaten so much in his life. Hanji breathed life into their conversation, so that in between the pauses of his chewing, Hanji filled in the silence with stories. His beta said she hadn't eaten breakfast at all while they were scanning the menu, and looking at her now, he did not doubt her. Hanji had eaten enough food for three, and when dessert came, she finished an entire glass of parfait and a plate of strawberry and peach crepe.  
  
“What are your plans after this?” It was well past three in the afternoon when they actually had finished their meal. Hanji ordered some coffee, buying some more time for them so they could sit around in the diner without being a complete nuisance.   
  
“Get a job,” was the easy answer for Levi. To be honest, he hadn't really thought about the part after graduation. Getting a diploma had always been his goal for so long. “Preferrably somewhere close.” A pause. “Maybe get a pet.”  
  
Hanji let out a laugh. “It better not be a goldfish, this time.”  
  
Levi grimaced. In his sophomore year, he had a very bright idea to buy a goldfish, thinking he had mastered his college life. He was proven wrong however, when midterms came – he passed every exam with flying colors, but when he came home to his apartment, he found poor little golden Stuart floating in his tank, dead. Levi forgot to feed him for an entire week.  
  
“I'm thinking maybe a cat would suit me,” He rolled his eyes when Hanji still kept sniggering. “It can catch rats and robins if ever I forget to feed it for a week.”  
  
“One of these days, I'm gonna call animal welfare services on you,” Hanji snorted, before sipping from her coffee cup.  
  
Levi just rolled his eyes again, and grabbed the straw of his iced tea, strirring it around.  
  
“So... You're getting' a job – which I'm sure you will, relatively quickly – and a pet – that one, I doubt (“Hey!” said Levi,) – and? That's all?” Hanji followed up, setting down her drink. “Ever thought of _finally_ getting married to Erwin?”  
  
Levi stopped stirring his iced tea. For the first time that day, his mind drifted off to the very person he had not seen since yesterday – his mate, Erwin.   
  
“Of course I have,” He said too quickly for his liking. “But – I don't know. I think it's still a bad time to tie the knot.”  
  
Hanji nearly gaped at him. “A _bad_ time? _What_?” She gave a laugh like a bark. “Levi, you've been engaged to Erwin for _years_. How is _now_ a bad time?”  
  
Levi shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “Erwin is planning on getting into NASA.”  
  
Hanji raised her eyebrows. “Erwin _wants_ to be a spaceboy?”  
  
“Erwin _is_ a spaceboy,” Levi let out a sigh. “It's even written on his goddamned diploma. The only thing missing is – well. The actual _space_ part.”  
  
“I'm sure his days as an astronaut can wait.” It was Hanji's turn to roll her eyes. “Have you asked him about it? About the marriage, I mean. Surely he's got plans about it. _Surely_ – he'd be logical enough to ask you before he flies his ass off to space.”  
  
When Levi just shrugged, Hanji let out an exaggerated groan.  
  
“That's _it_ –” Standing up as she grabbed her cup of coffee, she downed it in one large gulp and wiped her lips with the back of her hand. “Get up, Levi – if Erwin's not buying a flipping ring for you, I will. Come on!”  
  
“What?” He hated that his voice cracked a little at Hanji's demand. “Hanji–”  
  
“I'm buying you a damned set – one for you, Erwin and _me_ , of course – for our union. When he sees it, he better get the hint.” Stomping, the beta dug inside her bag to get some money to pay for their tab. “I can't believe it – I think I might _actually_ believe blonds are thick!” Then, she dumped some cash by her coffee cup and walked away, leaving Levi with no choice but to follow.  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
He couldn't stop stammering his gratitude to his beta, chest swelling at the sight of the set of elegant silver rings she bought for the three of them (“Are you sure you don't want the ones with diamonds in them?” insisted Hanji, whenever Levi insisted on something simpler). Honestly, he thought it was too much, but Hanji promised not to give him any birthday or Christmas presents that year, so Levi thought that was fair.  
  
As soon as Hanji got her hands on her purchase, she took out one of the rings from it's case and slipped it into Levi's left ring finger. “I pledge my loyalty, my love, my trust and friendship, Omega,” She said, citing the traditional vows of Beta-Omega/Alpha union as she adjusted the silver band, “As equals I offer you this promise, and know that you will do the same for me.”  
  
Levi felt his neck burn as the saleslady who just persuaded Hanji to buy the particular ring that was now around his finger stared at them, open-mouthed. “Hanji, what the fuck,” His voice wavered, but with shaky hands he picked up the other ring from it's case and slipped it into Hanji's left finger. “I – dammit – _pledge_ – my loyalty, my – my love, my trust and friendship, Beta,” He looked up to see Hanji smiling widely, and had to shake his head. Who even cites vows without proper witnesses? “With this ring, is my promise. With this ring, we are bonded – regardless of class or kind, as equals.”  
  
“I thought you were going to forget the lines,” Hanji admitted, examining the silver band on her finger. “That would have been embarrassing. I mean, it's rather short, isn't it?”  
  
“Shut the fuck up,” Levi snapped, and crossed his arms, his bond ring gleaming against the light of the shop. “Fucker. We aren't actually formally bonded, you know that, do you? There's no witnesses.”  
  
“You're enough of a witness for me,” Happily, Hanji tucked the case with the remaining other ring inside her bag. “All that matters is I got you to say the vow.”  
  
Levi complained further and insisted that he did not qualify as a witness, but Hanji led him out of the place, detouring him to a bakeshop. There, amidst the cakes and pastries, they bantered and teased each other mercilessly, until Hanji purchased some cheesecake in celebration of their union.   
  
It was already dark when they went home. Hanji was buzzing with excitement when Levi's house came to view, and the first thing she piped out when Levi had parked was, “You planted sunflowers!”  
  
“Yeah,” said Levi dismissively, feeling a little childish. “They're just – flowers.”  
  
“Reminds me of home,” Hanji mused, and looked at Levi knowingly for a moment before getting out of the car.  
  
Levi and Erwin's house is small and cozy, with one master bedroom and two tiny rooms. It's compact with large glass windows, complete with a fused kitchen and dining area, and two bathrooms – one upstairs and one near the living room. Hanji did not take long to tour around the house, gasping and pointing and complimenting every furniture and fixture she found at every turn. Once she had finished, the two of them went down to the dining area and filled their bellies once more with a slice of blueberry cheesecake and some hot tea.  
  
The high of the day subsided by now – mellow topics came, and then, idle chat. Hanji was yawning when the clock striked twelve, and Levi thought it best to get her to bed before she fell asleep on the table.  
  
After a bit of fuzzing about personal hygiene and a change of clothes, Hanji and Levi climbed to bed together, contented and drowsy. Hanji burrowed under the sheets and pillows (“These are fluffy – where did you buy these?”) and kept a bit of a conversation until they were too sleepy to keep talking. Levi remembered to turn off the lamp before he got fully knocked out, and when he settled back to comfort, Hanji pulled him close for a brief hug.  
  
“Congratulations again,” Hanji mumbled, and Levi heard the smile in her voice. “I'm so happy for you.”  
  
“Thank you,” Levi replied in a croaky voice, feeling happy himself – for graduating, and for having someone so supportive. “Now go to sleep, Hanji.”  
  
Hanji drifted off almost immediately. Levi lingered for a few more minutes, reflecting on the things that had happened today, and felt the ring on his finger brush against the blankets when he shifted. Rings... Perhaps he should buy a set, for him and Erwin. Maybe _he_ should propose when his mate gets back home.  
  
With this thoughts, Levi soon followed Hanji, plunging into sleep.  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
There was a bump in the night.  
  
Levi wakes, quickly. He had always slept lightly – a curse, on most days – but on this particular instance, it is a gift. Thoughts rush into his head a mile per minute as he gets out of bed, careful not to make a sound, careful not to wake his Beta, who was sleeping deeply beside him. Perhaps he should wake her...  
  
 _Not yet_ , a whisper in his mind suggests. _You can take the intruder down, whoever it is.  
  
_ Slowly, Levi tip-toed over to the cabinet, taking out a metal baseball bat. He never cared much for the sport but Erwin was a fan of it and liked to play the game even if he was absolute shit at it. Gripping it tightly with his hand, he made his way out of the master bedroom and into the short hall, and then to the stairs. Carefully, he avoided the creaky steps, and squinted in the dark, stilling when he was five steps down.  
  
A jinggle of keys. A sigh. Another thud and crumpling of something, followed by a crisp curse.  
  
Levi descended right down. He turned upon landing, flicking the lights on for the element of surprise, the baseball bat aimed high to strike.  
  
 _“Holy shit,”_ Erwin Smith, golden blond and tall, jumped like a scared cat and accidentally let go of his bag and the boquet of flowers he's holding on his right hand. He's still dressed in his pilot uniform, though it's noticeably creased. “ _Jesus_ , Levi – you scared me.”  
  
Levi stared at him for a few seconds before lowering the bat and resting it by the wall. “Erwin.” He said, as if he's still not sure if it _is_ his mate who he is looking at right now. “Why are you _prowling_ in the house with the lights off?”  
  
“I'm not prowling,” Erwin said a little defensively, bending down a bit to pick up his bag and flowers, “I just didn't want to make excess noise. You said the switch near the stairs makes a loud clicking noise.”  
  
“I thought you were a burglar or something,” Levi's shoulders sagged, feeling a little tired as the high of adrenaline tamed to a stop. “And for someone trying not to make a noise – you sure as hell made a lot of it. You woke me up.”  
  
“Sorry,” Erwin made it to their couch in five steps, the wrapping around the flowers crinkling as he moved. “Maybe I _should_ have just turned on the light. I banged my knee against the shoe cabinet.”  
  
“Yeah, I _heard_ you cursing,” Levi huffed and followed the blond into their tiny living room, turning on the lights there too. He watched as Erwin rested his case down the carpeted floor and plopped on their leather couch with a soft 'umpfh'.  
  
Levi moved to sit beside his mate but paused as he remembered the boquet – which Erwin was still holding on to. He stared at it critically for a second before, “Are those fucking _roses_?”  
  
“Um,” Erwin, who appeared to have forgotten he was still holding onto some flowers, stared at the boquet as well. “Yes? I didn't think you'd still be awake, so I didn't bother hiding it. I wanted to surprise you.”  
  
Levi snorted. “Well you certainly surprised me a few minutes ago by making me think you're a goddamned thief.”  
  
Erwin grinned and scooted to make space when Levi finally joined him on the couch. “So – I heard you graduated today.”  
  
“I did,” Levi sat on the couch cross-legged.   
  
“I'm very sorry I didn't make it,” Erwin smiled apologetically. “I would have loved to see you wearing that toga.”  
  
“S'fine.” Levi shrugged, but felt much better when Erwin expressed his apology. “I didn't look great in it, anyway.”  
  
Erwin had to laugh. Levi let his lips be tugged to a smile at the sound of his lover's laughter.  
  
“I'll make it up to you,” Erwin stared at him for a long moment, pondering. Then, “Right now.”  
  
He got up from his seat and pulled Levi with him, and the omega followed, rolling his eyes.  
  
“You don't have to do it right now,” He reminded him, “I said it's fine, didn't I? I know you've got your flights and–”  
  
“No,” Erwin insisted, holding Levi's right hand with his left, “I should have made time. I had plans made but – things got in the way. Like always, when I make plans but – I'm here now. And now – _now._.. Is the right time.”  
  
Levi stopped resisting when Erwin offered him the roses – which were, of course, been accepted.  
  
“When I realized my plan of attending your graduation wasn't happening, I made another. Plan B was going home to you as I have tonight – but unnoticed, unheard. In the morning you'd wake up to the smell of breakfast and tea, which I have prepared. The roses would be on our table, in that vase my mother got us last Christmas. I'll congratulate you and apologize for not making it to your graduation. And then, after you've had your fill of bacon and waffles – I'll say, _'Levi, I've been thinking – we should get married.'_ ”  
  
His hand twitched around the boquet wrapping when he heard those words. Levi's eyes never left Erwin's – fearing and anticipating the next few seconds.  
  
“I would get the ring from my pocket,” Erwin said, and he did with his right hand, fishing out the scarlet ring box from his pocket, “And bend my knee.” The blond descended on his knee, looking up at Levi with a faint smile and absolute adoration on his face. “Then I would say: Levi – my first and last and one and only,” Erwin opened the box – and inside it is a ring with a dark stone in the middle and pale yellow gems surrouding it like petals – a sunflower. “There is a promise I want to make to you – one I will keep till the end of my days, to the very last. Come with me back to our hometown and let me say my vow.  
  
“Plan B might have worked,” Erwin continued, watching Levi with a building smile, “But as you have discovered me now, I think it's time for a Plan C.”  
  
“And what's Plan C?” Levi asked, palms sweaty, heart beating hard and fast.  
  
Erwin took out the ring from it's case and held it between his fingers. “Levi, will you marry me?”  
  
“What the _fuck_ ,” Levi breathed out harshly, turning away for a second. He felt like his entire body was on fire. “That's a _shit_ proposal, Erwin. That Plan B speech was ten times better.”  
  
“I was a bit pressed for time,” Erwin was grinning now, “So I aimed for the direct approach.”  
  
“I could have done a better proposal,” Levi snatched the sunflower ring from his fiance's hand and for the life of him, he did not know why. Perhaps there was a lingering fear at the back of his head that Erwin might laugh, take it all back and tell him he was just joking. “I was thinking of doing it, anyway. I meant to go buy us some wedding rings...”  
  
“Really?” Erwin stood up now, a fond smile on his face. “You were?”  
  
“Yeah,” reluctantly, Levi admitted. He stared at his engagement ring and slipped it into his right ring finger, examining his hand and at how the ring looked on him. “Shit. This ring is too goddamned pretty for my hand. Where did you buy this thing?”  
  
“I had it customized when we landed in Dubai a few weeks ago,” Erwin stepped right beside Levi and gazed at his lover's hand. “The sunflower has quite the sentimental value for the two of us, so I thought it was only fitting.”  
  
“If it was me buying you an engagement ring, I probably would have just gone for a diamond,” Levi stretched his arm, looking at his right hand still. “Or maybe just a fake silver ring with a large piece of glass _cut_ like a diamond.”  
  
Erwin laughed and wrapped his arms around his fiance, embracing him from behind. “Diamond or glass, I would cherish it nonetheless.”  
  
Levi rolled his eyes, turning so they faced each other. He stood on his tip-toes and hugged the blond loosely around the neck. “So – I heard you got engaged today.”  
  
“Technically, we got engaged when we were kids.” Erwin said, and laughed when Levi shoved him away.   
  
“You don't get to sass me when Hanji already beat you to 'marrying' me.” Levi held up his left hand, showing off his gleaming silver band. “We said the words earlier.”  
  
Erwin looked confused for a full second before recognizing the union band. “What? Who witnessed for you? Why didn't you call me?” He took Levi's hand and examined the ring, admiring it on his fiance's finger.  
  
Levi felt a little guilty when Erwin sounded like he was disappointed that he hadn't been in on this development. “She came and attended my graduation. After the ceremony, she took me out for lunch and then bought me a gift. This ring.” He felt warm, just remembering it. “It wasn't formal or anything – Hanji just said the vows in the jewelry shop and slipped the ring on my finger. I did the same.”  
  
“Right there after you bought it? In the shop?” Erwin snorted, shaking his head. “Considering Hanji, I'm not surprised.”  
  
“She's upstairs right now, asleep.” Levi said, and couldn't help but smile when Erwin's face brightened at the mention of this statement.  
  
“I'm kind of jealous,” Erwin admitted, reaching for his bag now, “I mean, she should have asked _me_ first. Does years of friendship amount to nothing?”  
  
Levi only rolled his eyes and made way to the stairs. “You are such a drama queen, Erwin.”  
  
Erwin only laughed, and with his luggagge in tow, he ascended the stairs with his fiance.  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
Levi had lived through many summers , but none was quite like this.  
  
The heat, the swelter, the thick, humid air – it's all there, ever present. Levi stared out of the escort car, feeling the wind on his face as he watched the sun kiss the edge of the sea. It is familiar – it looks the same, but with the golden ring around his finger, it somehow feels different, like a new chapter to a book.  
  
Their destination is a small cottage by the shore, quaint and quiet like the seaside. He and Erwin linked hands as they climbed the wooden steps, carrying their bags for their week-long getaway. Inside, the cottage is cozy, tidied up and smelling fresh like freesia and salt from the sea, and Levi could not help but be strongly reminded of their own little home a few leagues away.  
  
Deep, golden light permeated the cottage as dusk aproached. Levi paused to stare, moving toward the glass sliding doors facing the sea as if drawn. Outside, seagulls flew at a great distance, riding the wind as the sun set steadily, painting the sky in rich shades of yellow and orange with scant touches of pink.  
  
“ _Wow_ ,” said Erwin, gazing at the same wonder as he was.  
  
Levi turned to look at him. Erwin stood a step away from him, blond hair glowing and golden in the sundown light, the brilliance of his eyes heightened with delight. Levi stared at him for a moment, his gaze falling to his hand where his wedding ring was, and _considered_ – only fleetingly – before taking his hand into his.  
  
Erwin grasped his hand in turn, smiling. _You are the life of my blood, the strength of my bones._ Levi remembered the cicadas singing in the sunflower fields as they said their vows – remembered how it all felt like a dream, like this one.  
  
“It's beautiful,” At a loss for a reply, Levi merely agreed, his face burning at the memory.  
  
“Yes,” Erwin said. Levi did not notice his husband approaching until they met in a kiss.  
 _  
_It was smooth and pleasant and made Levi warm in all the right places that for a moment he melted right against Erwin, content – until the kiss broke. Erwin breathed right against his lips and muttered his affections, saying it softly, privately, as if it was only for Levi's ears.  
  
Levi felt his face burn once more, but he returned the words – just as sweet, just as true.  
  
When night came, they did not know. Their movements were deft and intimate in the dark, for this was not the first time they have uncovered and known the planes and warmth of each other's skin. Yet, there was a novelty to it – there always was every time, but tonight, even more so.  
  
For tonight, they kiss and touch and _love_ each other as mates – bonded by the golden ring around their finger.  
  
The bed creaked as they landed atop it, gently but with the haste of desire. Levi breathed out a stuttered moan when his husband sucked and lapped around the scent gland on his neck, fingers digging at Erwin's back and _there_ it was – that heady, thick scent that belonged to his alpha.  
  
Levi allowed himself to let go. It had been years since he last had a proper heat – suppressants made him uncooperable and cranky every month, but the time then was not right to bond properly. The pill was a necessity.  
  
But it isn't, now.   
  
A churning, stabbing pain caught Levi unaware. His pains were more getting more frequent – a sign that his heat was about to start. The omega squirmed against his lover, caught between pain and pleasure. Naturally, his alpha took notice.  
  
“Not long, love,” Erwin kissed him on his brow when Levi whimpered as another bout of stinging pressure wracked his body. “It will pass.”  
  
 _It will_ , Levi thought, relaxing as Erwin dipped his head down for another kiss, strong hands sliding down his heated skin. _It will.  
  
_ The sensation came gradually. Every touch tamed the pain in his belly and set fire to his skin notch by notch until Levi felt a heat and need so great he thought he would pass out – _it is here_. It was time. His breaths turned into pants, sweat broke out on his skin and the ache on his lower abdomen moved down between his legs and turned sweet.  
  
Levi had long forgotten how overwhelming going into heat was.  
  
Then suddenly, Erwin recoiled as if he was hit. He breathed in slowly and deeply, chasing the alluring scent coming from his omega and sighed – and uncontented, he moved back down, nuzzling his face at the crook of Levi's neck and nearly growled at how addicting it was.  
  
Levi felt himself become wet just at the gesture.  
  
After, it was all instinct. Levi couldn't remember when he parted his legs, couldn't remember when Erwin had moved down and began pleasuring him with his mouth. Never before had he fallen this deep in lust – but it did not scare him, to be carried away by his biology. He trusts and loves Erwin, and Erwin trusts and loves him. That is enough.  
  
The haze comes and goes – but it is all pleasant and right. Levi fleetingly thinks perhaps this is because he had suppressed his heat for so long that he drifts in and out of reality so frequently – just like his first heat all those years ago, but it is fine. He is safe. Erwin will take care of him.  
  
Then, it starts – Levi tenses and jolts like he has been waken. The haze clears and he realizes he had been moved, now on all fours. The mere position makes his muscles tremble so he relaxes his arms, upper body dipping so he could concentrate on keeping his ass raised.  
  
“Shhh, it's alright – I've got you.” Erwin cooed, stroking Levi's back with one hand. Only then did Levi realize he had been whimpering and whining and begging – _please, please, Alpha_. He would have been ashamed but he forgets it as soon as Erwin starts fingering him – slow and unhurried and where it should burn, it did not. Erwin struggles to maintain it, but he is patient and careful.  
  
Levi moans long and loud when Erwin curls his fingers and hits his prostate. Between his legs his cock hangs stiff and leaks freely, but Levi does not think of reaching down to touch himself. He feels like it would be too much.  
  
Erwin's fingers leave him with a soft squelch. Slick drags down slowly from his pucker and Levi sobs – it almost _hurt_ , without that touch. He needed it back.  
  
“Please,” He chokes out, eyelashes sticking together with blinked tears. “Alpha...”  
  
“Shh,” Erwin says, and strokes himself with his slick-coated fingers for a moment before pressing his cock in with one slow thrust.  
  
The head drags against his skin at first – Levi could feel every second of it, the stretch – and then it fills him, once past that tight ring of muscle. It goes smooth and easy because of the slick of his heat and the preparation, with just a bit of pain lacing the breach. Levi thought he'd never felt anything with such clarity before that it took his breath away, tensing still as his body grew accustomed to the sensation.  
  
Against him, Erwin panted, muscles taut with effort. His hands found purchase on the omega's waist, fingers gripping tight against milky skin. A terse curse escaped his lips before, “Relax, Levi... Breathe.”  
  
For a while, it seemed impossible. Levi felt like every nerve on his body was on fire, but the soothing hand on his back eased him enough to let him take in a deep breath.  
  
And after that – nothing.  
  
Levi woke up an eternity later – or it felt so close like it that for a second he forgot what time or day it was. Sweat and drool had made wet patches on the bed covers when Levi's sight refocused enough to look, and when he tried to move, a warm hand stilled him.  
  
“It's okay,” It was Erwin, blond hair tousled and clumped with sweat, “Stay still, love, I...”  
  
Levi did not need to look to understand – he only needed to _feel_ it.  
  
Erwin had knotted him, for the first time.  
  
A moan tore out of him, feeling the thick structure keeping him connected to his alpha. Thinking about it made him hot – blood flooded his face and neck as he tried to shift his hips, his muscles protesting after quite a lot of time in their position.  
  
Then, Erwin cursed loudly.   
  
“Don't move so much, Levi.” He panted out, “It'll end soon.”  
  
Levi couldn't think of anything to say, overwhelemed by a feeling close to drowning. In fact, he didn't have any chance after that, as he passed out once more, succumbing to unconsciousness.  
  
The next time he opened his eyes, soft lamp light is flooding their bedroom.  
  
The sound of the sea filled the silence as he got out of bed, body warm, like he had just broken a fever. Levi padded around the room to search for clothes and found a cotton robe waiting for him, and fluffy slippers to cover his feet.  
  
He found Erwin in the kitchen. Saliva flooded his mouth almost instantly as the smell of cooking food hit him, and like a fly, Levi gravitated towards it, suddenly ravenous.  
  
“Had a good sleep?” Erwin asked, smiling widely as Levi wrapped his arms around him.  
  
“Mhm,” Levi leaned closer and looked at the stove, where a pot was sitting under fire. Inside it, bits of chicken and penne simmered in a thick, creamy and cheesy sauce. “What's that?”  
  
“Chicken alfredo.” Erwin responded and gave the mixture a stir. “I learned the recipe from Mike, who learned it from his mother. This was our comfort food back in our college days.”  
  
“It definitely _smells_ comforting,” Levi commented and breathed in deeply, catching the delicious scent.  
  
Erwin laughed and gave it another stir. “I meant to bake it, but this will do.”  
  
Levi privately agreed, positively salivating at the thought of eating. His stomach already felt so empty that it twinged a bit with pain, so waiting a bit more for food seemed like torture. “I'll go set the table.”  
  
And so, he did. Plates and cutlery were in the cupboards of their little rented cottage, and when Levi had fetched them, he stopped briefly to admire the fine china.  
  
He knew it only was a one time thing, but Levi couldn't help but think that they shouldn't have rented such an expensive getaway. He almost felt bad about the two of them paying so much for their Honeymoon – but his hunger pulled him back to where he stood.  
  
Late night dinner turned into a very early morning breakfast. For a few minutes, neither Erwin nor Levi spoke – only sat there by the dining table, chewing and swallowing like two wolves who haven't eaten for a long, long time.  
  
“Honestly,” Levi was first to break the ice, pausing mid-chew, “I've never been this hungry in my _life_.”  
  
“Mhm,” Erwin nodded, swallowing, “Didn't expect it either. Never thought sex could be this exhausting.”  
  
Levi snorted, which caused a bit of his food to shoot up his nose – which evidently made him splutter and cough. Like a good husband, Erwin of course laughed at him first, spewing a bit of pasta from his mouth before getting up to get a glass of water for Levi.  
  
“Fuck–” Levi coughed some more before sipping a bit of water, his eyes watering and face red, “ _You fucker._ ”  
  
Erwin grinned widely and rubbed at Levi's back. “I love you too. Now, drink up.”  
  
This however did not dissuade Levi in eating. After he recovered, he finished his food and served himself a second batch. As an apology, Erwin put the kettle on after he ate and made his husband some tea to soothe his throat – to which Levi accepted immediately.  
  
“I'm going to go shower for a bit,” Erwin said after he laid the dainty teacup on the table, “And then take a shit.”  
  
Levi burped and relaxed against his seat. He finally finished his meal. “Enjoy the experience.”  
  
Erwin then headed to the bathroom. But before he went inside, he farted loudly first.  
  
Levi made a face like he smelled something putrid and waved his husband away vigorously. Erwin went in the bathroom, laughing.  
  
After his tea, Levi took it upon himself to wash the dishes. Erwin started singing in the shower a few minutes later, and Levi had to roll his eyes at how out of tune his husband was while he placed the china on the rack to dry out.  
  
The blond didn't took long inside the bathroom – much to Levi's relief. He too itched for a quick wash – thinking about the slick and cum that dripped between his legs and dried there made him squirm. With a towel in hand, the omega hurried inside right after Erwin had gone out, disappearing behind the door for a good half and hour before coming out, refreshed and relaxed.  
  
The cottage is quiet as Levi made his way toward his husband, who was lounging on the couch. Erwin had changed into some sweatpants and hadn't bothered to put a shirt on, eyes distant as if he was watching the sea through the dim, past the glass sliding doors. Pulling his cotton robe tighter against himself, Levi sat right beside the blond, sighing out as he settled right back with a muffled sound.  
  
Erwin swung an arm around his beloved, eyes still staring ahead. “Wish we could go out to the beach right now.”  
  
“Tomorrow, we will,” replied Levi, hair still wet and uncombed as he tucked himself against the other, eyes closed.  
  
The lull of the silence is potent. Erwin's head hit the backrest after a few minutes, a soft snore coming out of his slightly open mouth. Levi was close to drooling against his husband's chest, his breathing even and slow, until–  
  
“ _Fuck_ ,” All it took is a second, a tight twist deep in his lower abdomen. Levi's whole body tensed as he resurfaced from sleep, as if a switch inside him has just been turned on.  
  
Beside him, Erwin jolted awake. One whiff – one breath is all he needed to know.  
  
This time, they do not rush – the flow of Levi's heat is gradual and not as intense as before. Levi retains his sense of self as Erwin pushes him down and removes the robe around his person, worshipping him when all of his skin was bared. This time, he learns the wonder of it, of how good it really gets, how intimate it is.  
  
There is no lapses in time, no need to get it done for the sake of it, no instincts driving his brain. This time, Levi enjoys it – and Erwin does too.  
  
The heat ebbs away again after their slow fuck. Sweat had pooled at the hollow of Levi's throat, and on top of him, Erwin is panting, head tucked at the side of his neck where the blond had bit his scent gland – Marking him for the second time that night. Levi did not even remember being Marked prior – he was glad his lover did it once more.  
  
This time, he thinks, he will remember – and keep the memory among the others that are yet to be created – for the years to come.  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
Summer is ending.  
  
The sky is a burnt orange bleeding into lemon and pale peach. Clouds are cotton-like, dark and scattered over the sky of warm colors. On the horizon the sun sits low, dipping down slowly, but the dark will not come for a few more hours. There is still time.  
  
In the sunflower fields, a child is small and unseen. He has yellow hair, like the flowers around him, and eyes the same as the sky in midday. He's a small child – frail because he's easy to catch a cold, but a child in all aspects, still. And like every child, he has honesty in his eyes and curiosity in his heart.  
  
“Where do dragonflies go?” Another child asked, a boy with a mop of unkempt brown hair and vivid, sea-green eyes. And like the other one, he too, is submerged in the field of flowers.  
  
“They go wherever they will,” The child with sunflower yellow hair replied. “Now, be quiet. You'll scare it away.”  
  
The subject of their attention is a red dragonfly resting beside a leaf. It sits there idly, flapping it's wings from time to time. In any other day, the children would have brushed pass theses insects – after all, there are so many fluttering here in their small, pebbly town. Yet they never have seen a red dragonfly before. It is a first. So, with wonder, they observe.  
  
“Do you think it's a king of some sort?” The brunet asked, again. “Or a queen dragonfly?”  
  
“Dragonflies have no sense of hierarchy,” The blond replied nonchalantly. “They just fly, eat, reproduce, and die.”  
  
The other boy wrinkled his nose and turned sharply at his friend. “How do _you_ know?”  
  
The blond shrugged. “I read about it.”  
  
“Armin!”  
  
The boy with yellow hair turned at the call. The voice of the other speaker is distant, and female. “My sister's calling.”  
  
“Can I meet her now?” The brunet asked hopefully, trying to see through the stalks. In his commotion, he had completely forgotten about the red dragonfly, and brushed the foliage near it, causing it to fly away.  
  
Armin looked back at his friend. “Not today. Go, before she sees you.”  
  
“Why? Is she scary?”  
  
“Sometimes,” Armin admitted, “She's a bit overprotective.”  
  
“Armin!”  
  
“Go, Eren,” Armin pushed at his friend's shoulder, urging him on. “We'll meet again tomorrow.”  
  
“Will you introduce me to your sister tomorrow?” Eren asked again, unmoving still.  
  
Armin pushed at him again. “I will, after I tell her about you.”  
  
“Why not now?” Eren persisted. “Will she get upset because I'm an Alpha too?”  
  
“Armin!”  
  
“A bit,” Armin admitted once more. “She's my older sister, even if it's just a year. She's my Alpha, by instinctual pecking order.”  
  
Eren wrinkled his nose again. “What does that mean?”  
  
“ _Armin_!”  
  
“Never mind that,” Armin sighed and pushed at Eren more forcefully. “Meet me again tomorrow.”  
  
Eren looked like he would argue, but decided against it. “Okay.” He paused for a second, before nodding, saying the next words with a sense of purpose. “Tomorrow.” And with that, he's gone, swallowed by the thicket of stalks.  
  
“There you are,” In a matter of seconds, Armin's Alpha sister finally finds him. She's not any taller than him, with a stark contrast of lacquer black hair in comparison to Armin's warm canary. Unlike Armin, she's hardy and strong, and rarely got sick. “Why didn't you answer when I called?”  
  
Armin lied blatantly. “I found a red dragonfly, and I was watching it. Your shouting scared it away.”  
  
His sister did not speak for a moment, as of weighing his words. “Oh,” She cocked her head to the right, her face impassive. “I see. I'm sorry, Armin.”  
  
“It's alright, Mikasa.” Armin shrugged, and took her hand in his. “Anyway – I want to introduce you to a friend tomorrow.”  
  
“You made a new friend?” Mikasa grasped her brother's hand lightly for comfort's sake.  
  
“A few days ago,” Armin replied, a smile forming on his face. It felt good to finally tell her this. “But you have to keep it a secret from Papa.”  
  
Mikasa hummed, and Armin took this as an affirmative response.  
  
“Okay then. Let's go home.” Armin beamed.  
  
And they did, running for a while till they're out of the sea of sunflowers. Armin nearly tripped twice, but Mikasa caught him just in time, every time. When the blond boy couldn't run anymore, the pair walked instead, kicking pebbles on the dirt path between the fields, following it as the way lead up to their house.  
  
They climbed the steps together, hand in hand. Mikasa opened the door, her long hair shifting over to her shoulder as she moved. Once inside, they kicked off their shoes and placed them neatly in the foyer, and padded barefoot inside, heading straight to the study, where surely, they will find their father.  
  
Their father is a short man. He's severe-looking most of the time, and intimidating, for both alphas and omegas alike. He's got dark circles under his eyes from the lack of sleep, which adds more potency to his glares. Mikasa and Armin aren't intimidated by him, though. Their father is strict and precise, but he's the one who brought them into this world, and since then, had given them nothing but love.  
  
“Papa,” Armin spoke first. “We're home.”  
  
Levi looked up from the long table within their study, his writing hand occupied with a well-sharpened pencil. Before him, spreads of paper and tracing paper and blueprints lay scattered, along with things the children doesn't know the names of, or what they're for. Oddly, the television there that is rarely turned on is tuned in to a news channel, where a report about some momentous event is being talked about.  
  
“Ah, good.” He took off his glasses and spanned the distance between them, and gave them a kiss, each on the head, despite the sweat and dirt that had caught in their hair. “We'll have supper soon – and the take off is due in two hours, so you two should take a bath so we could watch it together.”  
  
“Papa,” It was Mikasa's turn to speak, eager to. “Armin made a new friend a few days ago and he's gonna introduce me tomorrow.”  
  
Armin looked completely appalled and betrayed. “You _promised_ not to tell!”  
  
“I never said anything.” Mikasa countered.  
  
Their father turned his attention to Armin. “You should bring your friend over as well so I can have the same honor.”  
  
It was not a request, Armin knew. So, with a little voice, he said, “Yes, Papa.”  
  
Levi gave a nod, and after, he called one of their housekeepers and had her help him run a bath for his children.  
  
The house at the top of the hill was filled with talk and the occasional peals of laughter, footsteps of quick, bantering children and concerned, patient adults sprinkled in between. Of course, downstairs, at the softly lit study, the television added another noise to the home – the talk of the newscasters about a spacecraft due to Mars, and a group of scientists headed by a man with golden blond hair who, like many others, once dreamed of reaching the stars.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The truth is: I'm not in the SnK fandom anymore, not since Erwin's death... So naturally, my interest in everything Snk died with him, haha.
> 
> I haven't written this the way I wanted to the first time I imagined it, and for that I'm sorry. I promised smut but I failed to deliver. To be honest I just wanted this fic to have some closure.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a downright filthy, self-indulgent fic but boom, let there be plot. There just had to be a fucking plot. Why, brain.
> 
> I also am word-vomiting again, so this is split into two chapters. Next chapter's gonna be one with the filth, so stay tuned.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> EDIT: I admit I don't know a lot about pilots or sunflowers, so forgive me, if I've made some mistakes. I'm a lazy piece of shit, so I won't bother on researching stuff. I'm sorry.
> 
> EDIT: This became a 3 chapter thing. Sorry. I word vomited again.


End file.
